Stealing Harry, Robando a Harry
by Asphodel Alighieri
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lucius Malfoy encontraba a Peter antes que Sirius?
1. Capítulo 1

_Disclaimer:_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a:

**Capítulo 1**

Harry Potter tenía ocho años, y un maravilloso secreto.

Harry tenía muchos secretos: que su pelo, aún recién cortado, crecía tan rápido que siempre estaba hecho un desastre la mañana siguiente… o que a veces hacia que sucedieran cosas sin desearlo… o podía jurar que comprendía lo que las serpientes estaban pensando.

Pero éste era su mejor secreto, especialmente porque se trataba de algo que estaba Contra Las Reglas, y todo niño de ocho años sabe que todo lo que este Contra Las Reglas es más divertido que cualquier otra cosa.

Estaba relacionado con la casa de la esquina, y con la tienda de libros Sandust de la calle principal.

Sandust era la tienda a la cual él y Dudley tenían prohibido ir, aquella de la que la Tía Petunia siempre se quejaba y cada vez que pasaba frente a ella se mordía los dientes tan fuerte que parecía que se le iban a romper. Era extraño, sobre todo porque no era como la librería Intuición Femenina que estaba unas calles más lejos. Ninguno los niños podía ir a esa librería, pero nadie más que ellos tenían prohibido entrar a la tienda Sandust.

A Dudley no le gustaban los libros, así que no le importaba, pero Harry se había detenido una vez a mirar a través de la vidriera, y había visto toda clase de maravillosos y coloridos libros; quedó encantado instantáneamente.

Tenía que entrar a la Librería Sandust.

Tal vez, él y Dudley no podían ir porque se rumoreaba que la librería pertenecía a un extraño hombre que vivía en la esquina de Privet Drive, el único toda la cuadra que no tenía un auto o enanos en el jardín. En cambio, su jardín estaba lleno de largas hileras de raras hierbas, y era dueño - y esta es la mejor parte – de una motocicleta.

Harry no entendía porque todo el alboroto con el Sr. Black implicaba que el no podía ir a la librería. Después de todo, nadie sabia si él era el dueño, y Harry sabía de muy buena fuente que la tienda era manejada por otro hombre llamado Lunático. Harry estaba seguro de que cualquiera que tuviese por nombre Lunático, difícilmente fuera una mala persona. A menudo había visto un enorme perro negro tirado en la entrada, su pelaje negro brillaba con el sol de la tarde. Llevaba un collar que decía Canuto y todos los niños afirmaban que era un perro terriblemente inteligente que podía traer los libros que Lunático le dijese, o hacía trucos o cuidaba a los niños pequeños mientras sus padres compraban.

Harry pensaba que la Librería Sandust tenía que ser el mejor lugar del mundo, especialmente porque estaba prohibido.

Por eso, hoy, se alejó de la Tía Petunia mientras ella estaba haciendo unas compras, seguro de que si encontraba a una de sus amigas en el mercado, estarían hablando por horas. Se escabulló por la calle junto a la librería y entró por la puerta trasera.

Adentro estaba oscuro, pero se podían divisar muchos estantes llenos de libros, mesas y grandes sillas.

Y dos brillantes ojos amarillos.

Harry gritó y se tropezó hacia atrás, y vio enormes dientes…

El gigante perro negro, Catuno, lo estaba agarrando de la remera con sus dientes, evitando que se cayera del último escalón. El perro dio un ligero gruñido y lo empujó hacia delante, Harry se dio cuenta de que Canuto probablemente no quería comerlo.

Probablemente.

Una vez adentro, el perro lo soltó y Harry se sostuvo en una de las mesas para recobrar el equilibrio, mientras se acomodaba la remera. El perro gimoteó, casi disculpándose y lo toco con su nariz.

"Canuto, ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí atrás? Creí que había escuchado a alguien…"

Harry miró al alto y bien vestido sujeto que se elevaba frente a él. Era delgado, con una extraña cara y cabello marrón, Harry pensó que de alguna manera parecía más viejo de lo que en realidad era. En ese momento estaba frunciendo el ceño, perplejo. Canuto gimoteó otra vez y se movió detrás de las piernas del sujeto que acababa de entrar, mirándolo fijamente.

"Canu, ¿Qué hiciste?" le preguntó suavemente, como si esperara que el perro contestase.

"Él me ayudo," dijo Harry. "No lo golpee"

"¿Golpearlo?" preguntó el hombre. "Antes golpearía a un niño. ¿De qué te ayudo?"

"Me estaba cayendo," dijo Harry, señalando al último escalón y después a su remera, que aún estaba húmeda. "Me asuste… Él sólo estaba haciendo guardia"

"Ah, bueno, más tarde hablaré con Cantuno. ¿Te encuentras bien?" el hombre preguntó. Harry sólo asintió. "¿No estas asustado, verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no," respondió Harry desdeñosamente. Canuto se apartó de atrás de las piernas del sujeto y lo toco con la nariz nuevamente. "Hey, basta con eso!"

"Creo que le agradas, Harry," dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" Harry preguntó curioso.

"No es importante. Mi nombre es Lunático," respondió extendiendo su mano. Harry la estrechó, sintiéndose muy grande.

"Lo sé. Todo el mundo habla de usted."

Lunático sonrió. "¿Sabe tu tía que estas aquí?"

"¿Cómo sabes…"

El hombre hizo un ademán con su mano. "Eso no importa"

"Ella está en el mercado. Y no va a terminar por _horas_," dijo Harry, expresivamente. Canuto metió su nariz debajo de una de las manos de Harry, rogando que lo acaricie debajo de las orejas.

"Será mejor que entres, ahora no hay nada que hacer," dijo Lunático suspirando. Harry no estaba seguro de haber entendido, pero siguió a Lunático entre los estantes hasta el frente de la tienda. Canuto los siguió, con la cabeza bajo uno de los brazos de Harry.

"¿Qué es lo que no se pude hacer?" preguntó Harry cuando se detuvieron. Canuto se sentó a su lado con la lengua afuera.

"Oh… Me estaba hablando a mi mismo," respondió Lunático. "¿Te gusta leer Harry?"

"Si, supongo"

"Canu, ¿Qué clase de libro crees que le gustaría a Harry?" Lunático le pregunto al perro. La cola de Canuto golpeaba el piso. "Ve a buscar algo," le dijo finalmente, y Canuto, ante el asombro de Harry, se levantó y se alejó corriendo.

"Es un perro inteligente," observó Harry.

"Demasiado inteligente para su propio bien," dijo Lunático suspicazmente, mientras metía la mano debajo del mostrador y sacaba un jarro de gomitas amarillas. Comió una y luego se las ofreció a Harry, que estaba absolutamente impresionado.

"¿Cómo sabe que me gustan las gomitas?" le preguntó. Lunático le guiño un ojo.

"Magia" respondió. Harry tomo una y la comió cuidadosamente.

"Tía Petunia nunca me deja comer gomitas" dijo Harry todavía masticando el caramelo.

"Creo que hay muchas cosas que Tía Petunia no te deja hacer", Lunático dijo tristemente.

"Me las arreglo"

"Seguro, Harry, seguro que lo hacer. Ah, a ver que trajo Canuto," dijo Lunático mientras que el perro empujaba un libro con su nariz. "Oh, excelente. Canu tiene muy buen gusto para los libros," agregó.

"Buen perro," dijo Harry, acariciándolo en la cabeza. "¿Puede leer?" preguntó impresionado. Canuto bostezó.

"Bueno, la capacidad de lectura de Canuto, esta pero no esta en este momento" respondió Lunático. "¿Puedes guardar un secreto, Harry?"

"Por supuesto"

"Sabes que no deberías estar acá. Por eso, cuando te vallas no puedes decirle a tu Tía donde estabas, sino nos traerás problemas a Canuto y a m

"No le diré nada" dijo Harry convencido. Canuto lloriqueó.

"Y no podes mostrarle a nadie esto," Lunático dijo seriamente. "Es un libro sólo par ti, Harry, y no puedes mostrárselo a Dudley o a ninguno de tus compañeros de la escuela, tampoco puedes contarle a nadie dónde lo conseguiste"

A Harry ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntarle a Lunático cómo sabía quién era Dudley. Estaba seguro de que Lunático sabía los secretos del universo, y si no podía responder una pregunta, Canuto de seguro podría.

"Lo juro," respondió Harry.

Lunático sonrió, y levantando algo de el cabello de Harry tocó suavemente la extraña cicatriz de su frente.

"El niño es tan bueno como su palabra, ¿No crees?" preguntó de pronto, mirando a Canuto. La cola del perro golpeaba el piso nuevamente. "Bien, entonces aquí tienes Harry. Un regalo de Canuto"

Harry aceptó el libro, mirando la portada.

"El Sobrino del Brujo," leyó en voz alta. Miró a Canuto, a Lunático y de nuevo al perro. "¿De qué se trata?" Canuto lo miraba seriamente.

"Si te dijéramos, arruinaríamos la historia" respondió Lunático. "¿Crees que entrará en tu bolsillo?"

Harry asintió, y guardó el libro en uno de los bolsillos del enorme saco que llevaba puesto.

"Deberías volver con tu tía," dijo Lunático con el ceño algo fruncido. "Ella va a empezar a buscarte pronto. Espera…"

Harry había volteado para irse, pero Canuto se paró frente a él impidiéndole salir. Lunático busco debajo del mostrador por una bolsa y metió en ella un cuantos caramelos.

"Aquí tienes. Pero no le digas a nadie" le dijo con una gran sonrisa. Harry sonrió y rascó a Canuto detrás de sus orejas. La cola del perro golpeaba fuertemente contra uno de los estantes.

"Listo. Canuto te acompañara hasta el mercado" Harry contento con su bolsa de caramelos y su libro nuevo, puso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de Canuto y lo siguió fuera de la tienda.

"Ah, maldición" dijo Remus Lupin suavemente, cuando ellos se habían ido.

Caminó detrás del mostrador y buscó un trozo de pergamino y un bolígrafo. Escribió rápidamente y abrió a una ventana que daba al callejón de al lado. Afuera, sentado sobre un árbol, un búho dormía con la cabeza bajo el ala. Remus lo empujó.

" Claw, por favor llévale esto a Dumbledore," le dijo ofreciéndole la carta. Claw ululó con irritación, pero aceptó la carta y se alejó volando.

Apenas había volteado cuando Canuto regresó trotando a la oficina donde guardaban los libros que tenían que ser ordernados, los libros que no le podían mostrar a los Muggles y la vieja tetera eléctrica. Se escuchó un suave sonido, como un suspiro, y Sirius Black salió de la oficina, con la cabeza gacha y una expresión seria mientras se apoyaba en el mostrador pensativo.

"¿Le dijiste a Dumbledore?"

"Acabo de enviarle una carta" comentó Remus en voz baja.

"No pude evitarlo."

"No fue tu culpa," respondió Remus sin mirarlo. Levantó el frasco de caramelos y lo vació en una de sus manos, pensativo. "Él vino a nosotros, no fue al revés"

"No quería asustarlo"

"No creo que lo hicieras"

"Creo que le gustará el libro"

"Seguro que si"

"¿Pensas que le dirá a alguien?"

Remus miró a Sirius y negó con la cabeza. "Creo que Harry guarda demasiados secretos como para que le cuente éste a esa odiosa tía suya" Volvió a llenar el frasco. "¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré que le gustaban estos caramelos, comencé a comprarlos… No estoy seguro si quería atraerlo o si estaba esperando que viniese…"

"Lo sé." Sirius sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y cruzó sus brasos. "Guardé ese libro para él. Había pensado en Tolkien, pero es muy pequeño… Creí que tenía que leer sobre magia y esas cosas, ¿sabes?"

"Somos patéticos. ¿No?"

"Sólo estamos cuidándolo" Sirius se encogió de hombros. "Es mi trabajo. _Merlín_, se parece mucho a James."

"Si. Es muy inteligente además. ¿Viste? Tiene los ojos de Lily"

"Me hubiera gustado verlo en color" murmuró Sirius.

"Bueno, te mandé a buscar el libro para que pudieras Cambiar si quisieras. Pensé que lo harías."

"No podía"

"Por supuesto que si…" Remus se detuvo mientras guardaba los caramelos bajo el mostrador lentamente. "Ah…"

"Si le hablaba no hubiera sido capaz de detenerme de contarle todo. Si hubiese tenido brazos para… para abrazarlo. Nadie cree que es extraño si un extraño perro negro quiere ser acariciado, pero Dios perdone si _su maldito padrino_ quiere…" Tapó su cara con una de sus manos tranquilizándose. Remus esperó pacientemente. "Hubiera asustado al chico."

"Le agradaste."

Sirius miró los ojos a Remus y una sonrisa se formo lentamente en su rostro. "Si, ¿no? Le agrade. No estaba para nada asustado, ¿no?"

"¿Viste la forma en que nos miró?"

"Como si fuéremos… mágicos"

Compartieron una sonrisa, antes de que Remus jugueteara nervioso con unos separadores que estaban junto a la caja registradora.

"Regresara, ¿sabes?" murmuró. "Es peligroso. ¿Qué pasara si Esa Mujer se entera… o su tío…?"

"Bueno." Sirius estaba serio. "Tenemos que asegurarnos que no se enteren"

"¿Lo cual implica…?" Remus arquéo una de sus cejas.

"Lo cual implica que la próxima vez, nosotros lo buscaremos a él"

"Sirius, ya sabes lo que Moody y Dumbledore dirán sobre eso"

"Moody y Dumbledore no tienen por que saber"

"Prometimos que no le causaríamos problemas a Harry. Juramos sobre el asqueroso y removible ojo de Moody que mantendríamos distancia"

"Si, ¿No? No es nuestra culpa que Esa Mujer no lo deje entrar a nuestra tienda. Un día se iba a interesar en saber porque tanto alboroto."

"No esta bien, Sirius."

Sirius se quejo dramáticamente mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. "Escuchame, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. La próxima vez que la tía lo traiga para hacer las comprar, los voy a seguir. Si lo veo escabulléndose, me asegurare que ella esté ocupada. Por la fuerza, si es necesario" dijo sonriendo ampliamente. "Intuición Femenina tiene un perro, que es muy inteligente. Estoy seguro que le puedo decir que tiene que observar."

"Seguro…"

Sirius se encogió de hombros. "De todas maneras puede ayudarnos, y si vemos que Esa Mujer se esta acercando, podemos sacar a Harry por la puerta trasera y no saber nada al respecto"

"¿Sabes? Después de siete años en la escuela y diez fuera de ella, se supone que podría negarte algo de vez en cuando."

"Golpéame con el periodico," sonrió Sirius mientras se estiraba. Remus se levanto del mostrador cuando entro un cliente, asumiendo su rol de librero profesional. Sirius, que nunca había logrado ser amable con los extraños, lo dejó hacer su trabajo.

Tía Petunia ni siquiera noto que se había ido, pero Dudley si; Harry tuvo que darle unos cuantos de sus preciados caramelos para que no le dijiese nada a su mamá, por suerte le quedaron tres o cuatro.

Lunático era un mago. Harry estaba seguro. Uno no tiene enormes perros negros que pueden leer si sólo es un vendedor de libros como cualquiera. Lunático era un mago y la razón por la cual Harry tenía prohibido ir a la tienda era porque a Tía Petunia no le gustaban nada todas tonterías.

Cuando regresaron a la casa Harry quería ir directo a su armario y leer un su libro un poco más, pero tenía que ayudar a guardar las verduras y después a limpiar lo que había ensuciado Dudley, y ayudar a cocinar la cena. No pudo alejarse de los Dursleys hasta después de la cena.

Harry tomó su abrigo y sacó el libro de uno de los bolsillos con algo de dificultad. Era un libro pequeño, de papel barato, con una tapa amarilla con el dibujo de un bosque. Harry acostó en su cama, con la espalda hacia la puerta, para que en caso de que alguien abriera la puerta inesperadamente, tuviera tiempo de esconder el libro debajo de su almohada. Parecía exactamente el tipo de libros que Tío Vernon le sacaría si lo encontraba, entonces, ¿Qué diría cuando volviera a la Librería Sandust?

Sonrió. Por supuesto que volvería. Un mago verdadero no era algo que se debía ignorar una vez que lo encontrabas.

Eventualmete Tía Petunia golpeó su puerta para decirle que apagara las luces. Harry tiró del interruptor para apagar el foco. Después de contar hasta cuatrocientos, sólo para asegurarse, sacó una vieja linterna que había logrado escabullir del garaje. La luz era tenue y las baterías se estaban agotando, pero era lo suficiente para poder leer.

Leyó durante toda la noche, absolutamente fascinado. Brujos malvados, pequeños héroes, brujas y leones y animales que hablaban y magos buenos también. Lunático podía ser de Narnia y Canuto era un _perro que hablaba_. Harry deseaba poder hablar con él la próxima vez que lo viera.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Remus estaba parado en la puerta de la Librería Sandust, cerró la puerta y chequeó la cerradura como lo hacía desde hace casi siete años. Canuto, sentado, lo esperaba paciente. Remus saludó a unos cuantos vendedores, levantó su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia la panadería, Canuto iba justo detrás de él. Siempre compraba una porción de pastel de manzana o un muffin y casi siempre tenían una o dos golosinas para Canuto; tres años atrás el enorme perro había perseguido a un ladrón que se robaba casi todo su dinero. Lunático tuvo que sacarle el perro de encima al delincuente que estaba temblando de miedo.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en que Lunático era un simpático cabello, un poco raro; pero su perro era genial.

Al final de la calle, doblaron en un callejón del cual Lunático salió caminando solo hacia su departamento. Después de unos instantes, un alto y morocho sujeto con una campera de cuero salió del callejón, se subió a la motocicleta que estaba aparcada cerca y se alejó a toda velocidad.

* * *

Prometo traducir el resto de la historia, pero me encantaría que me dijeran si les interesa o no… Dejen un comentario o algo!!


	2. Capítulo 2

_Disclaimer_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a:

**Capítulo 2**

Había pasado una semana antes de que Harry tuviera una oportunidad de acercarse a la Librería Sandust, pero no podía alejarse de Tía Petunia, ella quería llevar a Dudley a la peluquería y Harry tenía que esperar sentado todo el tiempo que durara el corte de cabello de su primo. Observaba anhelante la tienda del otro lado de la calle, a la polvorienta ventana de la librería, y al brillante perro negro que estaba comiendo helado de los dedos de un par de niños. Lunático salió de la tienda y se sentó en los escalones, tratando de broncearse en el sol de media tarde, vio a Harry y se estiró para tocar a Canuto, señalando y saludándolo. Harry lo saludo cuidadosamente, tratando de no llamar la atención de su tía.

Canuto se levantó y corrió a través de la calle, saltando de felicididad, se detuvo en el último minuto antes de poner sus patas contra la ventana, cuando vio a Tía Petunia. Mostró sus dientes y gruñó. Harry sonrió ampliamente y le hizo un gesto para que se callara. Canuto se alejo cabizbajo con la cola entre las piernas hacia Lunático, quien le rasco detrás de las orejas e hizo una mueca de desilusión.

Harry vió como la gente iba y venía de hablar con Lunático y acariciar a Canuto. Los niños fueron y vinieron y Lunático de vez en cuando seguía a un cliente adentro y lo ayudaba a encontrar los libros que buscaban.

Detrás de él, Dudley se lamentaba en la silla que no se quería cortar el pelo, que no se quedaría quieto, que le iban a cortar su orejas y su cabeza y aunque a Harry no le parecía nada lógico, su nariz. Pero del otro lado del cristal, en la otra calle, Lunático le hacía muecas y Canuto hacía morisquetas tontas.

Harry decidió que tenía que ir otra vez a la librería. Y sólo había una manera para hacerlo.

Tenía que hablar con el Sr. Black, el dueño de la tienda.

Decidió hacerlo ese mismo día, pero tres días después todavía no había tenido oportunidad. Tenía que hacerlo cuando Tía Petunia no estuviera viendo y cuando Duldley no lo siguiera y cuando el Sr. Black estuviera en su casa.

Por eso, Harry observó y esperó e inventó sus excusas, y finalmente, un día después de la escuela, tuvo su oportunidad. Tía Petunia estaba tomando el te con una de sus amigas, y Dudley estaba arriba jugando videojuegos. Harry escuchó la motocicleta al final de la calle y luego la oyó detenerse, inclusive pensó que podía escuchar los suaves ruidos del garaje que se abría.

Rápidamente se puso su abrigo y guardó el libro en el bolsillo nuevamente, saliendo sigilosamente por la puerta trasera. Bordeó la casa y caminó hasta el final de la calle. Miró entre las ramas de un arbusto y vio al Sr. Black debajo de su motocicleta, como si estuviera reparando algo.

Miró a su alrededor y tomó una decisión. Corrió a toda velocidad por la calle y se escondió detrás de la puerta abierta del garaje. El Sr. Black, escuchando sus pisadas, salió debajo su motocicleta y se apoyo sobre sus codos. Harry corrió dentro del garaje.

Cuando el Sr. Black lo vio, parpadeó y se puso pálido.

"Hola" le dijo Harry rápidamente. "¿Usted es el dueño de la librería?"

El Sr. Black continuaba mirándolo con la boca abierta.

"Yo soy… Yo soy un amigo de Lunático y de Canuto, y ellos me dieron este libro…" Harry le mostró el libro. "… Me gusto mucho, pero acá dice que hay muchos más de esta colección, y yo quería saber si devolvía este, tal vez Canuto me dejaría llevarme otro… pero no puedo ir a la librería, ¿sabe? Porque mi tía no me deja… y ella dice que usted es el dueño…"

Harry se detuvo. La mirada del Sr. Black, estaba poniéndolo nervioso.

"Lo… Lo siento…"

"No, no, no… Espérame un momento" dijo el Sr. Black. Se levantó con gracia y se alejo, sin sacar los ojos de encima de Harry, hasta que estuvo parado junto a un fregadero. Se volteó lentamente y comenzó a lavarse las manos para sacarse la grasa de los dedos. Cuando termino, volteó nuevamente, Harry estaba temblando de los nervios.

"No tengas miedo" dijo el hombre suavemente. Caminó hacia Harry y se arrodilló frente a él.

"Yo soy el dueño de la librería" Miró y libro y le pregunto. "¿Lo leíste todo?"

"Es excelente" respondió Harry. El Sr. Black lo miró fijamente y Harry se pregunto si había dicho algo malo. "Canuto dijo que podía tenerlo," agregó.

"Canuto no habla"

"Si, habla. Te apuesto lo que quieras a que habla, porque Lunático es un mago" continuó Harry. El Sr. Black sonrió.

"Mi nombre es Sirius Black" dijo. "Como la estrella. Puedes decirme Sirius"

"Es un nombre gracioso"

"Supongo…" dijo Sirius y girando el libro en sus manos. "Deberías quedártelo, Harry. Canuto te lo regaló. Yo te dare uno la próxima vez, si tu quieres."

"No puedo de todas formas" dijo Harry con tristeza. "Tía Petunia casi lo encuentre. Si lo agarra, se volverá loca y le traería problemas a Lunático y a Canuto"

"Ah, entiendo" dijo Sirius con gravedad. Algo en su mirada le recordaba a Harry, Canuto. "Bueno, en ese caso, lo cuidaré por ti."

"Así que… ¿Lunático trabaja para ti?" preguntó Harry mientras Sirius guardaba el libro en uno de sus bolsillos.

"De alguna manera. Yo soy el dueño de la tienda, y el la administra, para que yo no tenga que hacerlo."

"¿Sos un mago también?"

"No, soy un perro que habla."

Harry frunció el ceño y Sirius sonrió.

"Hablando de ser un mago…"

"Sirius!"

Ambos levantaron la mirada y Harry sonrió.

"Lunático!" dijo contento, pero el hombre de cabello castaño parado en la entrada, estaba mirando intensamente a Sirius.

"¿En qué se supone que estabas pensando?" preguntó enojado.

"El chico quería devolver el libro," respondió Sirius.

"¿Dónde esta Canuto?" preguntó Harry buscando al enorme perro negro.

"Canuto esta en la perrera," respondió Lunático. Sirius sonrió ampliamente.

"Harry piensa que _El Sobrino del Mago_ es excelente y quiere el próximo libro de la serie," dijo desordenando todo el pelo de Harry. Su mano era lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir toda la cabeza de Harry.

"Harry, sería mejor que volvieras a la casa de tus tíos antes de que te encentren" La desilusión de Harry se debió de notar porque Lunático suspiro.

"No quiero traerte problemas. No estoy enojado contigo, Harry. Estoy molesto con Sirius. Vete, y te prometo que conseguiré tu libro. ¿Esta bien?"

Harry, sin entender lo que estaba pasando, asintió y corrió hacia su casa, casi tropezándose con un bote de basura. Mientras corria, escuchó a Lunático decile a Sirius. "Conseguiste contenerte, ¿No?"

"Tenia que"

"No podes hablarle así acerca de la magia. Tiene solo ocho años"

Y creyó que escucho a Sirius responder. "Bueno, se va a enterar tarde o temprano y cree que sos un mago, Remus."

Después escuchó el auto de Tío Vernon y decidió no perder más tiempo. Si llegaba tarde, habría que responder muchas preguntas y todo se descubriría.

"No puedes darle ese, Lunático, es un niño".

"Sirius, este libro fue escrito para niños. Tu solo estas molesto porque le estoy dando tu copia"

"Bueno, pero es mío!"

"Va a devolvértelo, no te preocupes."

"Es un niño. Seguro que lo mancha con algo"

"Eres el dueño de una librería. No es como si esta fuera la única copia del libro que existe. ¿No quieres que tu ahijado lo lea?

"Si, pero…"

"Listo, entonces…"

"Quería leerselo. Lo estaba guardando para entonces."

"Cuando tenga once lo puedes visitar en Hogwarts y leerle todo lo que quieras."

"Pero ya va a ser muy grande."

"Ya casi es muy grande, ahora"

"Odio a los Dursleys"

"Los Dursleys lo protegen"

"Están haciendo un trabajo excelente. Viste que usa la ropa vieja de El Gordito, ¿no?"

"Su nombre es Dudley"

"No me importa"

"Estamos algo petulantes esta tarde, ¿no?"

"No esta bien."

"Escúchame, ya es lo suficientemente peligroso. Sé que Moody te gritó una vez. Si nos encuentran mandándole cosas…"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que exactamente van a hacernos? Me gustaría saberlo. No pueden encerranos por querer quidarlo. No es un crimen, ¿sabes?"

"Dumbledore tiene amigos en el Ministerio. Arturo Weasley puede hacernos la vida muy complicada"

"¿Arturo Weasley? Debes estar bromeando. Ese hombre no puede matar ni una mosca, menos puede causarle problemas a otras personas."

"Bueno Sirius, tu tienes menos cosas que ocultar que yo, ¿no?"

"Dumbledore no haría eso. No lo haría, ¿no?"

"El punto es que estamos poniendo en peligro a Harry también. Si abandona a los Dursleys, será muy difícil protegerlo."

"Esta bien, esta bien, esta bien. No le diré nada. Pero si viene a hablar conmigo, no lo voy a echar de mi garaje."

Harry esperó pacientemente el resto de la semana, pensando cómo haría Lunático para darle el libro. No tuvo otra oportunidad para caminar calle abajo y hablar con el Sr. Black, con Sirius, aunque estuvo mirando la casa. Las únicas personas que visitaban a Sirius eran Lunático y un anciano con pata de palo y un sombrero que tapaba la mitad de su cara.

Estaba sentado en el patio trasero, escondiéndose de Dudley, cuando llegó el libro. Estaba sentado detrás de un rosal, estudiando Historia, cuando un paquete literamente cayó sobre sus rodillas.

Miró hacia arriba. Una lechuza pequeña estaba sentada arriba de él, ululando.

Rompió la emboltura y otro libro de tapas amarillas, un libro viejo y una extraña hoja de papel color ocre, cayeron.

_Querido Harry,_

_¡No le digas a nadie!_

_Cuando termines con los libros, devuélveselos a Sirius. _

_Lunático___

_PS: Si quieres escribirnos, escribe en este papel y dáselo a la lechuza. Esta entrenada para llevar mis cartas._

Había una marca de una pata con tinta.

Harry sacó contento un lapiz de su cartuchera y escribió una nota de agradecimiento y una promesa de no contarle a nadie. La lechuza acepto la carta, le pellizcó un dedo y se alejó volando.

Harry volteó los libros sonriendo. Uno nuevo libro de C.S. Lewis, _El León, La Bruja y El Ropero_, además de uno llamado _Camioneros_, por un hombre llamado Pratchett.

Le tomo a Harry tres noches y dos períodos de almuerzo en la escuela para terminar el segundo libro a cerca de Narnia y no era tan interesante como el anterior. Terminó _Camioneros_, casi tan rápido como _El Sobrino del Mago_ y como no sabía cuando podría devolverlos, lo leyó nuevamente.

Sirius pasó casi todo el Sábado con la puerta del garaje abierta, pretendiendo trabajar con su motocicleta, pero Harry estaba atrapado adentro ayudando a Tía Petunia a limpiar y no pudo salir.

El Lunes, sin embargo, algo increíble paso.

Justo antes del almuerzo, Harry miró a través de la ventana en su clase de matemáticas y vio una mancha negra; Canuto estaba sentado en el parque de la escuela, con la lengua afuera y con las orejas estiradas hacia la clase. El mundo de Harry se iluminó. Canuto tenía que estar ahí para verlo. Canuto vino desde la Librería Sandust para verlo a él, Harry Potter.

Parecía que pasaba una eternidad hasta que la campara sonara; Harry puso sus cosas en su mochila y corrió hacia fuera abrazando a Canuto. El perro gimoteó de felicidad. Harry se sentó en el pasto, sacó un aplastado sándwich de jamón de su bolsillo, ofreciéndole la mitad a Canuto, que la acepto con tracia antes de devorarla entera.

"Ví a Lunático otra vez. Me dió dos libros nuevos. ¿Tu los elegiste?" preguntó Harry. Canuto, con la boca llena de jamón, gimoteó. "Eso pensaba. Conocí a Sirius también. Él dijo que no podías hablar, pero yo estoy seguro de que sí. Puedes hablar cuando estas conmigo, sabes. Nunca le contaría a nadie."

Harry esperó que Canuto le dijiera una broma o algo, pero el perro estaba mirando algo atrás suyo.

Ah.

Dudley y sus amigos.

"Miren, el pequeño Harry tiene un nuevo mejor amigo," dijo Dudley deteniéndose a poner sus manos en su cintura. "Mejor asegúrate de que no te contagie las pulgas, Harry."

"Cállate Dudley," respondió Harry, Canuto gruñó suavemente.

"Ooooh, ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? ¿Decirle al estúpido perro callejero que me ataque?"

"No es estúpido" respondió Harry. "Es el perro más inteligente, como los de las películas"

"A mí me parece tonto," dijo uno de los chicos.

Canuto se levantó lentamente. Parado, era tan alto como Dudley. Mostró sus dientes y comenzó a gruñir.

"Toma, enorme perro tonto," dijo Dudley tirándole una pelota de papel. Canuto no movió ningún músculo, ni siquiera siguió al papel con los ojos. En cambio, saltó sobre Dudley, lo agarro del pantaloon, rompiéndolo en dos antes de empujarlo al suelo.

"Te voy a acusar! Gritó Dudley y se alejó corriendo, los otros chicos, ya se habían ido. Canuto bufó y se acercó a Harry.

"Deberías irte," dijo Harry. "Te vas a meter en problemas"

Canuto gimió, y empujó a Harry con su cabeza.

"Vete, ve con Lunático antes de que aparezca un maestro" dijo Harry. "Vete, Canuto."

El enorme perro negro, se quejó pero volteó y se fue sin ganas.

Harry miró a la escuela nuevamente, y empezó a pensar una mentira acerca de un perro callejero que andaba por el patio.

"Esto es el fin"

Remus lo miró desde atrás del mostrador de la Librería Sandust. Era tarde, una hora en la cual había poco trabajo; las únicas personas en la tienda eran los hermanos Baker, de cinco y dos años respectivamente, cuya madres estaba en el local de al lado comprando zapatos.

"No lo creo," dijo. "Estaba seguro que el sol duraría por otros billones de años antes del fin del mundo. Y tu sabes que el universo puede continuar un poco más después de eso inclusive."

"¿Sabés dónde estaba durante el almuerzo, Lunático?"

"Sí, trayéndonos problemas," respondió Remus anotando algo. "Yo que estaba seguro que estabas en el Callejón Diagon, lamentándote por horas. Escúchame, podríamos traer a Pratchett si tu quieres, para que firme libros el día doce, pero es luna llena y tendrías que arreglarte tu sólo y sé que odias eso."

"Fui a la escuela. Esperé que saliera. Iba a pasar el almuerzo compartiendo su sandwich y me iban a rascar detrás de las orejas," se quejó Sirius.

"También ibas a recoger los libros. Veo que te distrajiste."

"El Gordito no deja al pobre chico solo cuando esta sentado en el césped sin molestar a nadie. Es increíble. Y ¿Viste como se ve en esas viejas ropas? Ahora se entiende porque no tiene ningún amigo."

Remus levantó la Mirada. "¿Dudley lo molesta en la escuela?"

"Hoy no," dijo Sirius conteniendo una risa. "Rompí sus pantalones."

"¿Rompiste..?"

"Bueno. Los destrocé. Supongo que eso le enseñara. No me molestaría escucharlo cantar agudos, si entiendes lo que digo…"

Remus se saco los anteojos y los guardó con cuidado. "Sirius, entender lo que dices no es difícil. Digamos que no entiendes mucho de sutileza. ¿Atacaste a Dudley Dursley?"

"Estaba molestando a Harry!"

"Estamos en tantos problemas," murmuró Remus.

"No, te digo quién esta en problemas. Petunia Dursley esta en problemas. Vernon Dursley esta en problemas. Dudley Dursleys, estará ahogado en problemas en cuanto encuentre una manada de perros salvajes para que lo descuarticen. ¿Nosotros? Nosotros no estamos en problemas. Vamos a entrar en la casa y…"

"Sirius"

Sirius se calmó, cuando Remus le señalo a dos pequeños en la esquina mirándolo fijamente.

"Esta vez lo juro," continuó Sirius en voz baja. "Es lo suficientemente grande como para que esto empiece a afectarlo. No voy a soportarlo. Soy el padrino. Tengo derecho de asegurarme de que el chico sea feliz."

"Creo que tenemos que agradecer que no este muerto," murmuró Remus suavemnte. "Tiene que quedarse con su familia. Dumbledore lo dijo."

"Yo soy su familia!"

"No eres su sangre."

"Tu eres su sangre!"

Remus levantó una de sus cejas. "Soy un primo segundo de la madre de James, expulsado de la familia. Hay una diferencia."

"James y Lily estarían _furiosos_ si supieran…"

"…pero no saben, Sirius, porque James y Lily están muertos," estalló Remus. Se escuchó un ruido detrás de ellos y Sirius giró rápidamente.

"Harry," dijeron al unísono.

Harry Potter estaba parado junto a uno de los estantes, aprentando su mochila con sus manos, mirándolos con los ojos excesivamente abiertos.

"¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estas ahí?" preguntó Sirius.

"¿Dónde esta tu tía?" dijo Remus, cortando a Sirius.

"Nosotros… Ella quería comprar… Dudley…. Nuevos pantalones" dijo Harry con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a Sirius. "Yo…"

Dejó caer su mochila y Sirius vio que estaba sosteniendo los libros que le habían enviado.

"Vine a devolver los libros," dijo en voz muy baja. Sirius estiró su mano para aceptarlos y Harry retrocedió.

"Estabn hablando de mis papás," susurró.

Sirius miró a Remus, que apoyó su lapicera y se masajeó la frente. Finalmente, suspiró.

"Sí Harry," respondió.

"Conocían a mis papas," dijo Harry.

"Sí," continuó Remus. Sirius parecía atontado.

"Tu dijiste que eras mi padrino," continuó Harry, como si estuviera procesando la información. Sirius tragó saliva.

"¿Te acuerdas de tus padres, Harry?" preguntó Remus gentilmente. Harry negó con la cabeza.

"Tengo una foto de ellos en mi armario…" dijo, sus ojos nunca dejaron la cara de Sirius.

"¿En tu habitación?"

"En el lugar donde duermo," agregó Harry. Remus vió como Sirius cerraba los puños.

En ese momento, se escucho un grito desde la tienda de al lado, Tía Petunia lo estaba llamando y Harry agarró su mochila y salió corriendo, dejando caer los libros donde estaba parado. Lo vieron salir.

"¿Escuchaste eso, Lunático?" preguntó Sirius con voz entre cortada.

"Bueno," Remus cerró su anotador y lo tiro sobre el mostrador. "Es lo mismo ser colgado por una oveja que por un cordero, mi papá solía decir."

"¿Qué rayos…"

"Creo que tenemos que hacerles una visita a los Dursleys, mañana a la tarde."

Sirius lo miró. Había algo extraño en los ojos de Remus, algo que nunca había visto antes. Una mezcla de compasión y rabia que era exactamente lo mismo que él estaba sintiendo.

"En dos días me estoy llendo para la India," continuó Remus. "Aparentemente hay una secta en las provincias del noreste que adoran las ratas. Esa clase de cosas suenan muy atractivas para Peter, ¿sabes? Y creo que puede haber ido por ahí. Pero creo que vale la pena mencionarle a los Durslesys a Lunático y a Canuto antes de irme," dijo Remus. "Vas a permanecer callado y lucir amenazador, y dejarme hablar a mí."

"¿Puedo amenazarlos? ¿Fisicamente?"

"Si te portas bien puede que te deje tirarle las orejas a Dudley."

* * *

Opiniones?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Disclaimer:_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a: http:oojahs . snoo . org / stealingharry / stealingharry . htm

**Capítulo 3**

Remus había visto la casa de los Dursleys muchas veces; en los días después de la caída de Voldemor, casi toda la Orden, en cierto punto, había guardado la casa. Cuando fue evidente que Harry estaría seguro ahí y Sirius compró una casa cercana, Remus pasó horas parado en la ventana de Sirius, mirando hacia la calle. Imagino que Sirius hacía lo mismo cuando él no estaba.

Aunque, nunca había entrado al lugar. Se preguntaba si, hoy, finalmente entraría.

Sirius estaba parado justo detrás de él, con los brazos cruzados. Remus tenía que admitir que si no sabías cuán idiota podía ser Sirius, lo más probable es que le tuvieras miedo.

Bueno. Estaba todo en manos de Remus Lupin, la voz de la razón, como siempre.

Golpeó la puerta. Se escucharon unas pisadas y Harry abrió, casi sin aliento. Al verlos abrió los ojos de gran manera.

"Bueno. ¿Quién es?" se escuchó una voz desde adentro.

"Nos gustaría hablar con tu tío, Harry," dijo Remus. Harry asintió y se volteó.

"TIO VERNON!" llamó. Se escuchó a alguien levantarse y las pesadas pisadas de Vernon Dursley . Harry se apartó del camino, temeroso, mientras el obeso y colorado tío se acercaba a la puerta.

"Ustedes," dijo cerrando los ojos. "Black," añadió hablándole a Sirius por sobre el hombro de Remus. Sirius, fiel a su promesa no dijo nada.

"Sr. Dursle, mi nombre es Remus Lupin," dijo Remus afablemente. "Veo que ya conoce a Sirius. ¿Podemos entrar?"

Dursley se apartó de la entrada, y ellos penetraron en la casa. Estaba perfectamente limpia, pero olía… erh, mal. Remus pudo escuchar el olfateo de Sirius, detrás suyo, y supo que sy amigo estaba pensando lo mismo.

"Querríamos tener unas palabras con usted respecto de Harry," continuó Remus. "Estoy seguro que sabe que Sirius es el padrino de Harry, y como sabemos que…"

"¿Vos? ¿El loco de la motocicleta?" preguntó Vernon. Sirius refunfuño. Remus, atontado por la estupidez de con ingenio le dijo.

"Seguramente sabe que James y Lily nombraron a Sirius en su testamento. Nosotros sabes que Harry necesita protección y es por eso que esta con su familia de sangre…"

"JA! Protección de gente como Black! Y el resto de… de los fenómenos esos, amigos de sus padres!"

"Sr. Dursley, por favor, deje de usar esa palabra," pidió Remus, tratando de ser paciente.

"Y vos! Supongo que eres uno de ellos también," dijo Vernon, mirando a Remus. "Un basura como la hermana de mi esposa y su bueno para nada…"

"Si dices eso respecto de James otra vez, yo personalmente voy a enterrar tu nariz en tu cara," gruñó Remus.

"Me gustaría ver como lo intentas!" se mofó Vernon. Remus apretó sus dientes.

"Tu hijo esta molestando a Harry. Queremos que se detenga."

"Dudley no hace nada de eso."

"Nosotros lo vimos."

"Él esta alimentado, vestido y tiene un techo sobre su cabeza, que es más de lo que vos o ese padrino alguna vez hicieron por él," gritó Vernon, su cara tomando un color cada vez más rojo. "Nunca vimos un centavo para ayudarnos con los gastos tampoco. El chico rompe cosas, desordena el lugar…"

"Tiene ocho años!" Remus esperó una reacción de Sirius, pero aparentemente se estaba controlado. "Tu hijo le tiras piedras a las ancianas."

"Patrañas y mentiras!" aulló Vernon.

"Sirius, creo que pueder amenazarlos ahora," dijo Remus. No hubo respuesta y se volteó a ver detrás de si.

Sirius estaba parado en la entrada, con una mano soteniendo la mano de Harry y con la otra una mochila vieja. La mochila de Harry. Harry apretaba una pequeña rana de peluche en una de sus manos.

"Vos lo tenías en un _armario_," dijo Sirius suavemente. "Sin luces, excepto por una linterna que él tuvo que robarse. Lo _encerrabas_ cuando estabas cansado de verlo. Tu hijo rompió más juguetes de los que logró guardar. Lo atormenta todo el tiempo. Del mismo modo que creo que tú haces."

Sirius, levantó a Harry, y le dio la mochila a Remus.

"Tienes suerte de que no te mate," le dijo amenazador. Vernon Dursley estaba tan shockeado que lo único que hacia era abrir y cerrar la boca. "Tienes suerte de que no llame a los Auores…"

"…policías…" toció Remus.

"Y hacerte arrestar por un tremendo…."

"Sirius," lo interrumpió Remus. "Vámonos. Ahora."

Sirius le gruñó a Petunia, que había entrado cuando Vernon comenzó a gritar y estaba parada entre él y la puerta. Se corrió a un costado. Harry, con sus manos fuertemente agarradas alrededor del cuello de Sirius, temblaba.

Cuando estaban afuera, moviéndose rápidamente por la calle, Sirius pensaba furioso, Remus estaba absolutamente callado, Harry apretaba el cuello de Sirius, y la rana estaba aplastada entre su mano y los hombros de Sirius.

La puerta de la pequeña casa de Sirius fue abierta de un golpe y Harry fue apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina, sus piernas colgaban. Remus apoyo la mochila cuidadosamente sobre la mesa.

"Todo lo que tiene entra en una mochila…" murmuró Sirius.

"¿Su ropa también?"

"No iba a tocar esa ropa," respondió Sirius indignado. "No va a necesitarla. La compraremos su propia ropa."

"Dumbledore va a matarnos," dijo Remus lentamente.

"No me importa."

Remus miró a Harry. "¿De verdad te encerraban en un armario?"

Harry aterrado, asintió despacio. Tenía ambos brazos cruzados sobre el suave muñeco y temblaba.

"No hay nada que hacer entoces…" musitó Remus.

"Por supuesto que no!" gritó Sirius. Remus vio a Harry temblar violentamente. "¿Te diste cuenta? Hablaste con ese horroroso Muggle!"

"Sirius, lo estas asustando."

"Bueno, estoy enojado!"

"Y él tiene ocho! Calláte o te voy a callar yo!" refunfuñó Remus. Sirius, soprendido por sus palabras, se detuvo en medio de una frase y miró a Harry que los miraba atentamente.

"Tengo ocho y medio," dijo en voz muy suave. Hubo un momento de silencio.

Sirius tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a reírse. Se movió hacia la mesa, limpiándose las lágrimas y abrazó a Harry con fuerza. Remus se sentó, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus manos, exhausto.

"Bueno, ¿Qué piensas de eso Harry?" preguntó Sirius, una vez bajo control. "¿Qué piensas de vivir con tu padrino Sirius?

"¿Puedo tener libros?" preguntó Harry con timidez. Se escucho un sonido de risa en la dirección de Remus.

"Absolutamente," prometió Sirius. "Podriamos ir a la librería ahora mismo…"

Remus levantó su cabeza. "Creo que deberíamos," dijo aceptando. "No creo que Harry se tenga que quedar acá. Es muy cerca de la casa de los Dursleys. Es peligroso," agregó significativamente. Sirius asintió.

"¿Tu departamento?"

"Es un poco pequeño," suspiró Remus. "Pero creo que será más seguro."

Harry no podia soltar la rana, y tampoco podia dejar de temblar; hasta que se sentó en una de las enormes sillas de la Librería Sandust.

"Creo que voy a posponer el viaje a la India," dijo Remus pensativo, mientras que Sirius después de localizar su copia personal de _Excabadores_, se la daba a Harry. El niño se puso la rana bajo un brazo, levanto sus rodillas para apoyar el libro en ellas y comenzar a leer. "Si vamos a quemarnos con agua caliente, más vale que los dos estemos aqu

"Se pensaría que _vos_ sos su padrino."

"James era mi amigo también," dijo Remus reprochándolo.

Sirius cruzó sus brazos mientras miraba a Harry. "Si quieres ir, puedes irte, pero preferiría que te quedaras."

"Entonces me quedo. De todas formas no sabes donde están las cosas en mi departamento," dijo Remus sonriendo ligeramente. "Hay solo una cama y el sillón, lo lamento."

"Le damos el sillón a Harry, él lo puede compartir con Canuto," propuso Sirius.

"Vos perdes pelo."

"Estoy cambiando el pelaje de verano."

"Hace doce años que estas cambiando el pelaje, entonces," respondió Remus, consciente de estar evitando el problema. "Entonces…"

"Entonces…"

"¿Querés mandarle la lechuza a Dumbledore o lo hago yo?"

Sirius suspiró. "Yo la mando. Cuida al muchacho."

"Dudo que haga otra cosa por los próximos años," murmuró Remus cuando partió Sirius. Vio que los ojos de Harry se levantaron del libro y volvieron a bajar. Después de un momento, hizo lo mismo.

"Harry," dijo Remus despacio, "¿Todavía estas asustado?"

"No," respondió Harry, apretando su rana. Remus se sentó junto a él.

"Querías venir con Sirius, ¿no?" le preguntó suavemente. Harry asintió. "¿Puedo ver tu rana?"

Harry se la entregó, y Remus observó el viejo y sucio peluche. Era de esos baratos que se consiguen en las ferias. Estaba algo roto y perdía relleno de uno de sus pies. Pensó unos minutos minutos antes de decir sus próximas palabras.

"Sirius me dijo que piensas que soy un mago."

"¿No lo eres?" preguntó Harry. "Tu perro es mágico."

"Harry, ¿Qué clase de magia crees que tengo?"

"Puedes hacer perros inteligentes, puedes desaparecer cosas y cambiar cosas en otras coas y todo eso," respondió rápidamente Harry. "Y sabes cosas de la gente."

"Harry… existen dos mundos diferentes, ¿sabes? Existe el mundo donde viven tus tíos y tu primo. Les decimos Muggles," dijo Remus cuidadosamente. "Y también existe otro mundo del que tu, Sirius y yo somos parte. Se llama el Mundo Mágico."

"¿También yo?" preguntó Harry.

"Sí, Harry, tu también," dijo Remus. "Eres un mago. Como nosotros." Saco su varita de uno de los bolsillos del saco y apuntó a la rana. "¿Quieres ver algo de magia, Harry?"

Harry asintió contento.

"Scourgify," dijo Remus, y la vieja rana verde brillo mientras una serie de burbujas la limpiaban. "Reparo," continuó, y los ojos de Harry se abrieron cuando la rotura se cosía sola y los parches se reparaban. Remus la observo, seguro de que no había más nada que reparar y se la devolvió a Harry.

"¿Eres de Narnia?" preguntó Harry asombrado.

"No, Harry, soy de Yorkshire," sonrió Remus ampliamente. "Escuchame, ¿sabes que no puedes decirle a nadie acerca de esta magia? Acerca de ningún tipo de magia."

"No voy a contra!" respondió rápido Harry.

"¿Lo juras?"

"Lo juro!"

"Buen muchacho," dijo mientras la puerta se abría y Sirius entraba a la sala.

"Ya la envié," dijo. "Hola, Harry, veo que Lunático arreglo tu rana."

Harry acarició la cabeza de la rana. "¿Eres un mago, también?"

"Sip," respondió Sirius mientras Remus se enderesaba. "Como vos, y tu… y tu mamá y papá," terminó después de dudar por un instante.

"Y Canuto," dijo Harry. Los dos adultos intercambiaron una mirada.

"Harry…" dijo Sirius.

"Ahora no, Sirius," murmuró Remus. Sirius le dio una mirada de rebeldía pero desistió. "Creo que tenemos que conseguirle a Harry algo para comer, y mostrarle el departamento. Lo quiero alimentando y descansado para cuado llegue Dumbledore."

"Tenemos que comprarle ropa, también," murmuró Sirius.

"Después de que este ubicado nos ocupamos de eso. Ven Harry, puedes traer el libro…" Remus levantó la mochila por segunda vez y vio como una de las correas se rompía.

"Te digo algo," le dijo en voz baja a Sirius, "Después de que pongamos cómodos Harry, volemos y masacramos a los Dursleys. ¿De acuerdo?"

"Yo quería hacerlo la primera ronda," respondió Sirius sonriendo.

No era muy larga la caminata al departamento de Remus, desde la librería, llegaron al mismo tiempo que un alto sujeto colorado llegaba de la dirección contraria.

"Llamé a Arturo con los polvos Floo," dijo Sirius tímidamente, cuando Remus lo miró enojado. "Creí que él sabría que hacer."

"Hola muchachos!" Arturo Weasley llamó, apurándose mientras Remus abría la puerta. "Oh, cielos, están en problemas!" dijo animadamente. "Secuestrando y rompiendo…"

"Esperábamos que estuvieras de nuestro lado," interrumpió Sirius.

"¿Y éste es Harry? Algo tímido, ¿no?" dijo Arturo agachándose y golpeando a Harry suavemente en el hombro. Harry, detrás de su rana, sonrió. "Justo de la misma edad que mi Ron, creo. ¿Ocho, ocho y medio?"

"Y medio," dijo Harry tímidamente.

"Harry, este es el Sr. Weasley, un amigo nuestro," dijo Remus, mientras entraban. Los tres adultos y el niño de ocho años y medio llenaron la pequeña sala de estar y Remus entró a la cocina. "Sólo un momento, voy a traer te…¿Quieres galletitas, Harry?"

"Si, gracias," dijo Harry mientras Sirius lo ayudaba a sentarse en el estropeado y muy usado sillón. Arturo se sentó en una silla crujiente y Sirius se apoyó sobre la mesa.

"Ahora, quiero toda la historia, antes que los Aurores y el Ministerio lo sepan," Arturo dijo, inclinándose hacia delante. "¿Dijiste algo respecto de abuso, no Sirius?"

"Su primo lo intimidaba todo el tiempo," respondió Sirius. "Deberías ver el tamaño de ese chico."

"Se come todo el desayuno que preparo," se quejó Harry.

"¿Preparas el desayuno?" preguntó Arturo.

"Tía Petunia me obliga."

"Y duerme," dijo Sirius lentamente, " en un armario. Donde lo encierran cuando creen que tiene que ser castigado."

Arturo los miro sorprendido.

"Dudley tiene dos habitaciones," murmuró Harry.

"¿Por qué clase de cosas te encierran, Harry?"

"Mi pelo," dijo Harry, despeinándolo. "Se levanta mucho. Y una vez…" miró a Sirius, quien asintió. "Una vez dije que estaba hablando con un animal. Sólo que verdaderamente me estaba hablando," dijo melancólico.

Arturo apoyó su barbilla en una de sus manos.

"Creo que puedo levantar un cargo por abusos infantiles si trabajo con los muggles, pero preferiría no traerlos en esto. ¿Van a quejarse los Dursleys?"

"Voy a matarlos," dijo Sirius calmado, "Si se quejan."

"Bueno, bueno," trató de calmarlo Arturo. Remus entro, trayendo una pava y tres tazas, contra todas las leyes de la física, en una mano y un plato con galletas en la otra.

"No estan terriblemente frescas… Me estaba llendo y no pude hacer las compras…" dijo disculpándose. Harry miró las galletitas con hambre, algo sorprendido cuando Remus le dio una entera para él solo. La comió con cuidado, sin tirar ninguna miga y tomando el te lo más silencioso posible, mientras los adultos hablaban con las miradas y haciendo ruidos con la garganta. Finalmente, Remus levantó las cosas que quedaban, y le preguntó a Harry si no le molestaba ayudarlo a limpiar. Harry se levantó del sillón obediente y lo siguió a la cocina, dejando su rana atrás.

"Estan complicados," dijo después de que Harry se fue. "¿Sabes que por la razón por la que estaba con los Dursleys era un hechizo de protección?"

Sirius lo miró atontando. "Claro que lo sabía. Sólo que no estaba seguro de que vos lo sabias."

"Esto implica que ahora no esta protegido."

"Me tiene a mí. Lo tiene a Remus. No somos los mejores magos del mundo, pero vamos a arreglárnosla."

"Hay muchos Mortífagos a los que les encantaría encontrarlo, lo sabes," dijo Arturo serio.

"Nadie sabe que esta aquí. Voy a vender mi casa y conseguir un lugar nuevo… Tal vez en Hogsmeade…"

"Sabes que no te van a permitir tener al chico cerca de otros magos."

"No entiendo por que no."

"Es famoso, Sirius. Nunca va a tener un momento de paz."

Sirius se masajeó la cabeza. "Bueno, vivió con Muggles todo este tiempo, un par de años más no harán daño. Después podrá ir a Hogwarts. Estará seguro allí."

"Si es que muestra magia," respondió Arturo.

"Es el hijo de James! ¿Cómo no podría ser mago?"

Se escuchó el ruido de que algo se rompió en la cocina.

"¿Todo bien Remus?" preguntó Sirisu.

"Todo bien," respondió Remus. "Sólo una taza rota."

"Bueno, sabes que el pobre de Neville Longbottom no mostró ninguna habilidad mágica," dijo Arturo. "Hay rumores de que puede ser un squib."

"Sirius! Arturo! Vengan a ver esto!" se escucho la voz de Remus. Los otros dos corrieron a la puerta.

Harry estaba sentado sobre la mesada, concentrado en una pila de pedazos de loza. Cuidadosamente levantó los pedazos y fue formando una taza nueva, que se sellaba automáticamente después de ser armada. Harry sonrió orgulloso.

"Creo que eso responde a tu pregunta," dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Comentarios??


	4. Capítulo 4

_Disclaimer_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a: http:oojahs. snoo. Org / stealingharry stealingharry.htm

**Capítulo 4**

Remus, diciendo que Harry había pasado por más de lo que un niño debía pasar en un día, convenció a Sirius que lo hiciera dormir una siesta; el alto morocho dejo al muchacho acostado entre sábanas y frazadas en la cama de Remus, y volvió a la cocina donde Arturo y Remus tenían una conversación seria.

"¿Ahora esperamos la ira de Dumbledore?" pregunto suavemente, mientras Remus tragaba saliva compulsivamente, un signo de que sus nervios estaban al límite.

"La respuesta de Dumbledore, de cualquier modo," respondió Arturo. "¿Cómo están los hechizos de protección en este lugar, Lupin?"

Remus se encogió de hombros, "Bastante bien. Voy a poner unos nuevos al anochecer, igualmente. Los que hay ahora son algo… especiales."

"Remus es brillante en Artes Oscuras," dijo Sirius. "Defensa, quiero decir," agregó apurado.

"Tengo que serlo," murmuró Remus. "Trata de pasar la mitad de tu tiempo en un pueblo de zombies en África y luego dime…"

Arturo lo miró concentrado. "¿Sigues viajando?"

"Peter todavía esta libre."

El colorado puso una cara seria. "Tú eres le único que lo piensa."

"Escucha, todo lo que sé es que no encontraron el cuerpo."

"…dedos!..."

"Y si no hay un cuerpo, no estoy satisfecho," continuó Remus. "Dedos no son un cuerpo."

Arturo meneó la cabeza. "Nunca pude entender como Malfoy lo encontró antes que ustedes."

"Yo tengo mis teorías," dijo Sirius sombrío.

"Yo estoy agradecido de que lo haya hecho," continuó Remus. "De otra forma, hubiese sido Sirius."

"Yo me podría haber encargado."

"Ese es precisamente el punto."

"¿Qué es lo que paso ese día?" preguntó Arturo. "Estuve tratando de preguntarles. Dumbledore nunca te da una respuesta directa y ustedes saben como son los reportes del Profeta..."

Remus cruzó la cocina, abrió uno de los armarios, y sacó una botella de firewhiskey. La destapó y vertió una gran cantidad en la taza de Sirius, y después de que Arturo asintiera en la suya también.

"Sirius iba a ser su Guardian Secreto," dijo. "pero sabía que el Señor Oscuro lo buscaría primero. Pensó que tendría que ser alguien del que no sospecharían. En ese momento, creyó que yo era el espía," dijo lenta y pesadamente con la divertida perspectiva de quien tuvo siete años para pensar en lo ocurrido. "Peter fue con el Señor Oscuro esa noche y les dijo donde encontrarlos."

"Puedo decirte," dijo Sirius tomando su te. "Que cuando yo llegue, ya había terminado. Hagrid estaba con Harry," dijo apretando la taza. "Iba a ir a buscar a Peter y sacarle sus propios brazos…"

"Yo no debería haber estado en el país ni siquiera. Tenía un trabajo que aceptar en Roma," agregó Remus. "Me estaban enviándo el dinero para el viaje, pero la lechuza se perdió… Escuché lo que pasó y fui directo a Godric Hollow."

"Me hizo mandar a Hagrid con Harry en la motocicleta," se quejó Sirius. "Empezamos a buscar, pero dimos una vuelta equivocada."

"… esa fue mi culpa…" murmuró Remus.

"Y Lucius Malfoy llegó ahí primero," terminó Sirius. "Dijeron que discutieron, tuvieron un duelo y veinte muggles murieron."

"Los periódicos dijeron ocho," dijo Arturo, asombrado.

"Los periódicos mintieron," respondió Sirius. "Apresaron a Lucius y encontraron un par de dedos de Peter."

"Que no es prueba suficiente de que haya muerto," intercedió Remus.

"Y los Aurores agarraron a Malfoy. Moody dijo que les costo tres de ellos para desarmarlo," agregó Sirius. "Lo encerraron y entro un Dementor…"

"…Y ahora esta loco como una cabra," dijo Remus con una pequeña nota de triunfo en la voz. "Y bien merecido lo tiene."

Arturo tomaba su te, escuchando cuidadosamente la historia compartida.

"Sirius compró la casa en Privet Drive y la librería y después de darse cuenta que odiaba vender cosas y que a mí me estaban por tirar a la calle para que me muera de hambre…" Remus sonrió. "Me contrató, y después secuestramos a Harry Potter y Dumbledore nos golpeó hasta la muerte con el peluche con forma de rana de Harry."

"Desaprobó Adivinación," dijo Sirius señalando a Remus con su taza.

"No desaprobé. Me rehusé a hacer la prueba," respondió Remus.

"¿Y qué van a hacer con el chico ahora?" preguntó Arturo. "¿Mandarlo a la escuela coo si nada hubiera pasado? No lo pueden cuidar a todas horas todos los días."

"Soy un primo distante, el hechizo de protección tiene que protegerlo afuera. El resto del tiempo, Canuto puede cuidarlo."

Arturo sonrió. "¿Dónde esta ese enorme perro? Estaba seguro que estaría saltando de felicidad."

"Escondido debajo de la cama, supongo," respondió Remus tranquilamente. "Podemos tener a Harry a salvo hasta que vaya a Hogwarts; después de eso esta en manos de Dumbledore."

"No creo que deba volver a esa escuela," dijo Sirius de repente. "No con Dudley Dursley ahí."

"Hay peleadores en todas las escuelas," le recordó Remus.

"No como Dursley, no hay. Y de todas formas no veo por que tenga que ir a la escuela, no le enseñan nada útil."

"No, sólo a leer, a escribir, matemáticas y ciencia básica," dijo Remus con sarcasmo.

"Voy a dejarlos pelearse tranquilos," dijo Arturo. "Tengo que regresar. Escríbanme, me gustaría saber que pasa," agregó desapareciendo con un crack.

El silencio cayó sobre la cocina.

"¿Me ves mirando con ganas lo que queda de firewhiskey?" preguntó Sirius.

"Eso es lo único que falta, Harry Potter dormido en mi cama, Dumbledore en la puerta de mi casa y Sirius Black borracho en mi cocina," estalló Remus.

"No dije que iba a hacer algo al respecto," murmuró Sirius.

Cuando Harry despertó, fue por el sonido de perrunos ronquidos y la pesaza cabeza de Canuto sobre sus piernas. Era de noche, y la leve luz de la lámpara de la calla dejaba ver el pelo negro de Canuto, plateado.

Harry salió de la cama y caminó por el estrecho pasillo. Se podía ver una luz de uno de los cuartos y Harry se asomó cuidadosamente.

Lunático estaba sentado en un escritorio, escribiendo algo con lo que parecía ser una pluma, pensó Harry, reconociéndola por las pinturas en los libros de Historia. Tomo una pizca de algo de un frasco y lo espolvoreó sobre el papel; después vertió unas gotas de un líquido verde sobre su palma, y las esparció sobre el polvo. Se produjo una luz brillante, y Lunático complacido, doblo el papel y lo introdujo en una grieta de la pared.

Harry, tratando de evitar ser descubierto espiando a Lunático hacer magia, se apresuró a la cocina. Busco un vaso en uno de los armarios de abajo, y estaba pensando cómo alcanzar el fregadero cuando un par de manos lo levantaron por debajo de sus brazos, y lo apoyaron sobre la mesada.

"¿Sediento?" preguntó Lunático con una sonrisa. Harry abrió la canilla, llenó el vaso y Lunático lo bajo.

"Un poco," respondió Harry bebiendo. "¿A dónde fue Sirius?"

"A casa, por ahora. Va a volver por la mañana. Estas a salvo con Canu y conmigo. "Ahora vuelve a la cama, Harry."

"¿Dónde estas durmiendo?" preguntó Harry.

"No creo que duerma mucho esta noche, aunque tuviera un lugar," respondió Remus. "Pero si estoy cansado dormiré en el sillón."

"¿Estas en problemas por mi culpa?" preguntó Harry.

"Algo así… Me gritaron mucho esta tarde cuando dormías. Hay un sujeto llamado Albus Dumbledore, lo vas a conocer cuando empieces Hogwarts, y no estaba muy contento de que te hayamos sacado de la casa de los Dursleys."

"Odio a los Dursleys," dijo Harry convencido.

"Afortunadamente, no vas a volver con ellos."

"¿No?"

"No. Vas a vivir conmigo, acá. O posiblemente nos mudemos a un lugar seguro. No sabemos todavía."

Harry lo observó. El cabello de Lunático era marrón, pero se estaba volviendo gris; su cara estaba arrugada y preocupada pero sus ojos eran brillantes y cálidos. No estaba acostumbrado a ver cariño en los ojos de alguien, y la sensación no le era familiar.

"¿Qué pasará si me llevan de regreso?"

"Nadie te va a sacar de este departamento a menos que pasen sobre mi cadáver y yo soy muy tenaz," dijo Remus haciendo reír a Harry. "Y una vez que pasen sobre mi, tiene que pasar sobre Canuto," añadió siguiendo a Harry a la habitación. Le saco los anteojos y los colocó sobre la mesa de luz, sacando de ahí varios libros. "Vuelve a dormir."

Harry se acostó con su espalda apoyada con la peluda y huesuda espalda de Canuto, y cerró los ojos. Remus esperó un minuto, mirándolo; todavía era más pequeño que Canuto.

Remus podía recordar el día que nació, podría ver a James sostener a su hijo en sus brazos, absolutamente incapaz de decir una palabra. El primer hijo de los cuatro amigos; en ese momento ninguno pensó que Sirius se casaría alguna vez; y Remus siempre mantenía sus affairs privados; y Peter era… bueno, Peter… así que no era sorprendente que los cuatro mirasen al bebe como suyo.

Podía recordar sostener a Harry en una mano, y pensar cómo rayos, James Potter de todas las personas, podía ser un padre.

Podía recordarse parado en las ruinas de lo que había sido la casa de los Potter en Godric Hollow y pensar cómo rayos James podía estar muerto.

Canuto levantó su cabeza y miró a Remus por sobre uno de sus hombros con solemnes ojos oscuros. Remus cerró sus ojos y meneó su cabeza. Volteó y caminó fuera de la habitación, a través del pasillo a su pequeña oficina. Si se quedaban acá, sería el cuarto de Harry. Si Sirius se quedaba también, tendría que conseguir una cama más pequeña y compartir su habitación con Sirius, a menos que Sirius quiera pasar todas las noches como perro.

No tenía idea de que haría cuando volviera la luna llena. Por suerte, todavía faltaban tres semanas, tenía tiempo.

Se detuvo en la oficina. No podría hacer más protecciones esta noche. Ya había hecho todos los posibles hechizos que podía hacer solo. En la mañana, tal vez le pediría a Sirius ayuda para hacer un par más.

Apagó las luces y cerró la oficina, caminando a la cocina. El firewhiskey todavía estaba afuera, llenó la mitad de una taza, añadió te frío y lo revolvió con su varita, calentándolo.

Dumbledore llegó esa tarde, furioso y aterrador. Inclusive gritó, Remus en su vida, había escuchado a Dumbledore gritar.

Sirius también le grito.

Remus se sentó en silencio hasta que la ira de Dumbledore se dirigió a él, momento en el cual repitió lo que Harry les había dicho acerca de cómo vivía. Agregó, con el corazón latiendo con fuerza, que el hechizo ya estaba rojo, y que él era familiar de sangre también, aunque sea distante. Escuchó todo lo que Dumbledore dijo y simplemente respondió no. No, se quedarían con Harry. No, no lo devolverían. No, se quedará con nosotros. No, no puede decirnos que hacer.

Entendió porque Sirius era el padrino de Harry, James y Sirius habían sido los más unidos de los cuatro, pero a veces se preguntaba si Sirius entendía que era lo que se esperaba de él. Sabía que su amigo moriría, sin dudarlo, para proteger al muchacho. Sabía que Sirius mataría sin dudarlo también. Pero se preguntaba si Sirius alguna vez podría hacer las pequeñas cosas que Harry más necesitaba, alimentarlo, vestirlo, pensar en su educación, enseñarle algunas morales, mostrarle como un hombre debía vivir, hacerlo sentir bien cuando esté asustado; escuchar, aunque sea en la mitad de la noche, las suaves pisadas de un niño que estaba sediento, o enfermo, o triste.

Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore enviaría instrucciones acerca de qué era lo que tenían que permitido hacer. Estaban expresamente prohibidos de llevarlo al Callejón Diago, o a Hogsmeade, o a algún lugar donde se cruzaran con magos.

Mañana, le comprarían a Harry ropa nueva, y algunos juguetes. En la tarde, se sentarían en la cocina y decidirían que hacer, si quedarse en el pequeño departamento cerca de la Librería Sandust o mudarse a algún lugar remoto, donde era improbable que los encontraran; si Harry tenía que ir a una escuela pupila, pensó Remus frunciendo el ceño por la idea de enviar a Harry lejos después de haberlo liberado de los Dursleys.

Tantas preguntas.

Así debió ser, pensó con una triste sonrisa, como se sintió James ocho años y medio atrás.

Harry estaba extasiado. Tímido, eso era cierto, pero delirantemente feliz. Sirius no estaba seguro como un cuerpo tan pequeño podía tener tanta excitación.

Remus se detuvo por unos instantes en la Librería Sandust para colgar un cartel diciendo que la tienda estaría cerrada. Varios de los negocios, incluyendo a Clara, la dueña de Intuición Femenina, y uno de los tantos hermanos que trabajaban en la panadería, conocieron a Harry como el ahijado de Sirius. Fueron a atienda de zapatos, y compraron unas nuevas zapatillas para Harry, la tienda vendía ropa, incluyendo una roja y dorada remera de rugby que Sirius insistió en compara aunque fuera una talla muy grande, la cual Harry se negaba en sacar.

Remus encontró una gorra de béisbol con una rana, y convenció a Sirius de compara un pequeño casco de seguridad para tener una excusa para sacar a Harry en la motocicleta. Harry eligió una mochila nueva con miles de bolsillos, y Sirius metió diez libras en golosinas en ellos cuando Harry y Remus estaban en la tienda de juguetes.

Sirius esperaba que Harry quisiese todos los juguetes de la tienda, pero el chico solo eligió un robot que se encendía, una cartuchera en forma de dragón y un globo terráqueo.

"¿No hay nada más que quieras?" preguntó Sirius, mientras pagaba con el dinero multicolor muggle. Afuera, Remus estaba siendo acosado por unos cuantos clientes regulares, que probablemente querían saber porque habían cerrado.

"No," dijo Harry con facilidad. "Necesitaba una cartuchera," agregó sosteniéndola para que la cara del dragón mirase la suya y le gruño.

"Pero hay miles de juguetes acá."

"Sip, pero no los necesito," respondió Harry. "Me gusta el robot. Lo voy a encender a la noche para que no este tan oscuro."

"Pero sabes que no necesitas una razón para querer un juguete," dijo Sirius con desesperación. Harry lo miro curioso.

"Me gustan los globos terráqueos," dijo finalmente como si eso aclarara las cosas. Sirius puso el globo bajo un brazo y suspiró saliendo del negocio con Harry. Obviamente tenía los genes pragmáticos de Lily.

Compraron helado y se sentaron entre miles de bolsas, ya que Harry estaba cansado y Sirius nunca pasaba una excusa para comer helado. Remus estaba callado desde que habían comprado la mochila, y aunque Sirius estaba acostumbrado a cierta cantidad de silencio por parte de Lunático, esto era demasiado.

Harry no podía dejar de hablar.

"Y después voy a poner todos mis lápices en mi dragón y a probarme todas mis medias y miren…" dijo señalando el globo que había sacado de la caja. "Ahí es donde estamos. Y ahí es donde un chico de la escuela vivía…" giró el globo cuidadosamente y señalo China. "Ahí, y trae toda clase de cosas raras para el almuerzo, es brillante. Y esa es América y esa Australia, y ahí están todos boca abajo, ¿saben?"

"¿Esta todo bien, Lunático?" le preguntó Sirius despacio cuando Harry se detuvo para comer helado. Remus lo miró.

"No puedo hablar y pensar a la vez," dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Y estoy pensando mucho."

"¿Acerca de Harry?"

"Entre otras cosas."

Sirius asintió. "Estas pensando en la escuela."

"Ocho horas al día que no podemos protegerlo, por su puesto que estoy pensado en la escuela," respondió Remus.

"¿De qué están hablando?" preguntó Harry curioso, parándose sobre su silla y apoyándose sobre la mesa. Sirius lo levantó y lo sentó nuevamente en su silla.

"Escuela," respondió Remus. "Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer contigo."

"Me gusta la escuela. Algo."

"Harry, ¿Qué pensarías de ir a una escuela nueva?" preguntó Sirius, levantando el globo y guardándolo en la caja. Harry jugueteó con las mangas de su remera. Remus lo miraba.

"¿Qué tipo de escuela?" preguntó Harry finalmente.

"Bueno, una escuela muy pequeña, con sólo unos pocos chicos."

"Sirius, ¿De qué estas hablando?" preguntó Remus.

"Molly Weasley le enseña a sus hijos en su casa," respondió Sirius. "Sé que a veces le da clases a otros chicos para tener un dinero extra. Te apuesto lo que quieras que aceptará a Harry."

"No se supone que lo expongamos a otros magos…"

"Oh, vamos, son sólo los Weasleys, es sólo la escuela. Puede jugar con Ron, se llevarán bien."

"Ya sé como terminará esto," suspiró Remus.

"Eso me gustaría," dijo Harry decidido. "¿Puedo llevar mi mochila nueva?"

"Le diré a Molly," dijo Sirius. Remus lo miró de una forma peculiar. "¿Qué?"

"Nada, esta bien. Bien," dijo Remus y termino su helado. Sirius sonrió mientras miraba a su ahijado jugar.

"Esta donde pertenece ahora," le dijo a Remus muy suavemente.

"Ahora tenemos que asegurarnos que viva lo suficiente para disfrutarlo," agregó Remus.

Lunático, siempre tan preocupado.

_

* * *

_

_Notas de la traductora:_

Miles de gracias por el apoyo, no estaba segura si les iba a gustar la historia original o mi traducción. Aprecio mucho sus comentarios al respecto!!

blackspirit, katbasted, Lil-Evans, jessytonks, alyslythBlack, Paula Moonlight, the angel of the dreams, HermioneGranger91, Loly, Sayuri, Danielita, sus reviews me dan ánimos para seguir traduciendo, así que no me abandonen ahora!!

Aliena-Wolf, primero, gracias por el ofrecimiento, cualquier cosa no dudare en enviarte un mail. Segundo, pienso traducir ambas versiones, la infantil y la slash, para que todos las disfruten.

Nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo!!


	5. Capítulo 5

_Disclaimer:_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a:

http:oojahs. snoo. Org / stealingharry stealingharry.htm

**Capítulo 5**

Remus no tenía una conexión flu en su departamento; había una en Sandust, en la parte trasera, y era peligroso para él tener una en casa – ocasionalmente tenía que encerrarse en el departamento las noches de luna llena, y uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar. Así que Sirius terminó yendo a Sandust otra vez, para negociar por flu con Molly Weasley, quien estaba comprensiblemente nerviosa por tener a Harry Potter en su pequeña e informal escuela. Aún así, Sirius estaba dispuesto a pagar – Sirius tenía mucho dinero para pagar, especialmente después de la muerte de su madre – y Molly le tenía cariño al pequeño niño que pasó toda su vida entre Muggles.

Remus, mientras tanto, estaba limpiando su oficina, pasando los libros al living, volando el escritorio con dificultad a través de la puerta, mostrándole a Harry dónde su cama estaría, el armario, y los estantes; inclusive un escritorio si Harry quería uno. Harry estaba extasiado.

Apretados en la pequeña cocina del departamento de Remus, los tres comieron su cena, Harry en silencio y exhausto, Sirius pensativo y Remus preocupado.

"¿Adónde fue Canuto?" pregunto Harry finalmente. Sirius suspiro por lo bajo.

"Creo que tenemos que decirle," le dijo a Remus, quien asintió.

"¿Decirme qué?" La voz de Harry sonaba curiosa.

"Harry... vos pensabas que Canuto era un perro mágico," dijo Remus. "Y no queríamos mostrarte mucha magia junta, es difícil acostumbrarse a..."

"Lo sabía! Canuto puede hablar!"

"No exactamente," dijo Sirius. "Harry... tienes que guardar el secreto."

Harry asintió. Sirius se limpió la boca con una servilleta, se levantó, y miró a Remus, quién asintió.

"No te asustes," le dijo.

Remus, que había visto el Cambio antes, miraba la cara de Harry mientras el cuerpo de Sirius se movía cambiando lentamente a la forma de un enorme perro negro quien había salvado a Harry de caerse el primer día.

"Sirius es Canuto," dijo Remus sintiéndose algo inseguro. "Y Canuto es Sirius."

Harry miró al perro otra vez. Cuidadosamente, agarró una salchicha de su plato, y la sostuvo. Canuto, delicadamente, la comió. Harry le acarició la cabeza.

"Mi padrino es un perro," dijo.

"Bueno, sólo de vez en cuando."

"¿Era un perro y vos lo transformaste en una persona?" preguntó Harry.

"No."

"¿Es un hombre lobo?"

Remus sintió como algo lo apretaba en el pecho. "No," logro decir. "Es un Animago. Es un mago que se puede transformar en un animal."

"Oooh," dijo Harry. Lo acarició nuevamente en la cabeza. "Puedes volver ahora." Un segundo después, Sirius estaba parado, con los brazos a los costados, expectante.

"Siento no habertelo dicho, Harry," le dijo. Harry lo miró.

"Buen perro," dijo. Sirius sonrió algo preocupado. "Sabía que eras mágico."

Se bajo de su silla y se acerco a la canilla. "¿Me levantas?" preguntó. Sirius lo levantó y le dejo llenar su vaso nuevamente. "Necesitamos un banquito," murmuró Harry.

"Harry, tu padrino es un perro," señaló Remus. Harry volvió a subirse a su silla.

"Sabía que Canuto era mágico," repitió con calma. "¿Vos también te transformas en un animal?" le preguntó a Remus, quien se ahogó con un pedazo de pollo y tuvo que ser golpeado en la espalda por Sirius.

"Remus no es un Animago," dijo Sirius, mientras Remus se recuperaba de su encuentro cercano con la asfixia. "Escucha Harry, hablé con Molly Weasley, la esposa de Arthur, y ella dijo que le gustaría que la visites mañana."

"Mm, está bien," dijo Harry terminando su cena. "¿Puedo ir a leer?"

Remus asintió, y Harry corrió al living. Lo escucharon saltar sobre el sillón.

"Yo erm... ¿vas a quedarte otra vez esta noche?" preguntó Remus, cuando se recuperó totalmente. Sirius estaba empujando la comida en su plato.

"Me gustaría quedarme. Puedo dormir en el sillón esta noche."

"Creo que Harry es más feliz cuando Canuto comparte con él la cama."

"Tu sillón no es apto para dormir," dijo Sirius seriamente.

"Nunca tuve problemas antes. Escucha... ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora¿Con la casa de Privet Drive?"

"Bueno, creo que podría venderla.. no es que quiera mudarme acá si es que crees que no hay espacio..."

"... no, no es eso..."

"...sólo que, sabes, no hay necesidad de quedarse con la casa, ahora que Harry esta aca," agregó Sirius.

"Quiero decir, Harry va a tener mi oficina y vos y yo podríamos... hay suficiente espacio en la habitación para dos camas..."

Sirius arqueó una ceja. "Suena como si hubieras estado pensando al respecto."

"Bueno, alguien tenía que hacerlo¿no?" Remus bebió agua de su vaso. "Mientras que no te moleste compartir una habitación otra vez."

"Sufrí tus ronquidos siete años, creo que podrí acostumbrarme otra vez."

"Mis ronquidos!" se mofó Remus. "¿Te olvidaste de tus caminatas dormido?"

"Eso fue UNA vez, y todavía creo que James me hechizó."

"Puedes tener una canasta para perros," dijo Remus magnánimamente. Sirius frunció el ceño. "Y... ¿Qué harás con tus cosas?"

"Voy a vender los muebles, la mayoría de las cosas en la casa no son importantes de todas maneras."

"Y..." Remus luciá incómodo. "Bueno."

Sirius esperaba pacientemente.

"Si Harry esta ac� sabes... no puedes traer mujeres todo el tiempo," dijo Remus rápidamente. "Digo, ya es lo suficientemente malo cuando tengo que llevar un libro y ahí una chica desconocida andado por ahí des..."

"Pasa TRES VECES y él nunca olvida..."

"Bueno, imagina qué es lo que pensaría Harry."

Sirius se balanceó en su silla. "Esta bien. Pero en ese caso, vos no podes traer hombres a casa tampoco."

Remus lo miro fijo.

"Te conozco desde hace diecisiete años, no soy ciego ¿sabes?" dijo Sirius sonriendo. "¿Piensas que Canuto nunca notó esos coleccionistas de libros raros?"

Remus seguía mirándolo fijamente.

"Ah, por Merlín, Remus, no me _preocupa_," dijo Sirius finalmente. "Era sólo una _broma_."

"Ah," dijo Remus. "Bueno, nunca lo haría de todos modos."

"Ahora sé porque estas ansioso todo el tiempo."

"No es gracioso, Sirius."

"Lo es en esta silla," sonrió Sirius. Remus movió la cabeza y sonrió ligeramente.

"Canu y Harry pueden usar la cama esta noche. Tenes que comprarle a Harry su propia cama y arreglar el resto mientras él esté en la escuela, yo tengo que trabajar mañana."

"Sirius Black, el Ama de Casa del Año," respondió Sirius, saludando.

"Y por el amor de Dios, si traes esa horrible pintura de tu living a mi departamento, voy a quemarla," agregó Remus, mientras colocaba los platos en el lavadero. Un toque en la mesada y los platos comenzaron a lavarse solos. Escucharon una risa infantil desde el living, y Sirius se levantó.

"Si me disculpas," dijo seriamente, "Tengo un ahijado a quien leerle."

"¿Almuerzo?"

"Sip."

"¿Libros¿Pluma? Sirius te dió algunos pergaminos¿no?"

"Sip."

"¿Tienes todas las golosinas que Sirius te estuvo dando?"

"Se suponía que no tenías que ver eso."

"Yo veo todo, Harry."

"¿Todo?"

"Bueno. Casi todo. Tienes que ser amable con Molly, ella es tu maestra ahora."

"Bueno."

"Y no pelees con los otros chicos."

"¿Y si ellos no me quieren?"

"Harry, van a quererte. Son especiales. Son pequeños magos, igual que vos. Por supuesto que van a quererte."

"¿Pero y si no lo hacen?"

"Bueno... dales algo de las golosinas que te dio Sirius."

"¿Eso funciona?"

"Le funcionó a Sirius cuando empezó la escuela. Le dio a tu papá un fizzing whizzbee y fueron amigos de por vida."

"Tengo gomitas, y una barra de chocolate, y unos caramelos raros."

"Estas armado y listo. Vas a estar bien. Vete."

"¿Lunático?"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Van a reirse?"

"No, Harry."

"¿Incluso si tengo a Rana en mi mochila?"

"Te garantizo, Harry, que con tu rana de peluche, vas a ser la envidia de todos los chicos."

El tiempo pasó, parecía que lenta y rápidamente a la vez. Encontraron una rutina, difícil de adaptarse al principio, pero como todas las rutinas, se volvió familiar y no recordaban tiempo en que haya sido de otra manera. Remus y Sirius tenían sus camas a los lados opuestos de lo que había sido la habitación de Remus, con los armarios en el medio, sutilmente dividiendo el espacio; Harry tenía su habitación en el pasillo, y algunas veces Canuto, si Harry tenía un día particularmente ansioso, dormía a los pies de la cama de Harry. En las mañanas, Remus llevaba a Harry a Sandust, y lo veía irse en flu a La Madriguera; en las tardes, Harry regresaba, para el tiempo en que Sirius (o Canuto) estaba para cuidarlo mientras estudiaba en la librería o jugaba con los otros chicos.

No lo dejaban irse muy lejos, y definitivamente no tanto como para no escucharlo, y Harry no estaba del todo contento, pero había sido criado para ser obediente y callado. Y de todas maneras, había pocos lugares a los que podía ir y que Canuto no lo siguiera.

Un día lo vio a Dudley, comprando con su madre en el mercado, pero se escondió detrás de Canuto, y el enorme perro negro gruñó tan amenazadoramente que varios caminantes se detuvieron para ver si Harry estaba bien.

Se acostumbraron tan rápidamente, y sin problemas, que Sirius casi se sorprendió cuando Remus, en la cena, le recordó que en dos días sería luna llena. Sirius no había notado la cara algo demacrada que Remus siempre tenía unos días antes; Harry no sabía que nada estuviera mal. Normalmente era simple, Remus lo invitaba a Sirius a cenar, y Sirius se daría cuenta de que era luna llena, y por dos días y la noche de luna llena se quedaría en el departamento, como Canuto, para hacerle compañía a Remus. No era perfecto, el lobo a menudo estaba tenso, pero nadie salía herido, y Remus sobrevivía con su salud intacta.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Harry, masticando unas papas. Todavía estaba fascinado con la magia, aunque había visto suficiente de ella. "¿Vas a hacer un hechizo en la luna llena?"

Remus parecía incómodo. "No, no exactamente. Es algo de adultos, Harry."

Harry se entristeció, y cortó su bife agresivamente.

"Tal vez tendríamos que hablarlo después," dijo Sirius cuidadosamente, y Remus asintió. "Harry¿cómo te esta yendo en La Madriguera?"

"Ron me mostró como deshacerse de los gnomos," murmuró Harry. "Y Ginny me tiró del pelo."

"Las chicas hacen eso a veces," estuvo de acuerdo Sirius. "¿La estas pasando bien?"

Harry se encogió de hombros. "Supongo."

Remus se estiró hacia atrás, manteniéndose fuera del asunto, mientras Sirius le preguntaba sobre la escuela, sobre sus estudios, sobre lo que estaba leyendo de la librería. Ese era el trabajo de Sirius; Sirius le recomendaba los libros que tenía que leer, le preguntaba por los estudios y lo arropaba en la noche.

Remus, mientras tanto, tenía que encontrar un lugar a dónde ir para la luna llena, no podía convertirse en un monstruo asesino y tratar de comerse al ahijado de su mejor amigo.

De algún modo sentía que esto era algo injusto.

Después de la cena, cuando Harry se había lavado, cepillado los dientes y acostado a leer, Sirius se apoyaba en la puerta el living. Remus estaba trabajando en su escritorio, haciendo las cuentas del mes de la librería.

"Me tendrías que haber dicho antes," dijo en voz baja. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"No lo había pensado, tampoco... todo este asunto con los Dursley me sacó del esquema, tener a Harry acá y todo eso."

"Podríamos mandar a Harry con los Weasleys."

"No por dos noches seguidas, sabes como estoy la noche anterior a la luna llena, podría ser un lobo de todas maneras." Remus suspiró. "Lo que quiero decir es. ¿Qué es lo que van a pensar? Van a hacer preguntas." Puso la cabeza en sus manos. "Tienes que llevarte a Harry lejos," dijo. "Podemos poner las protecciones en cualquier otro departamento. Conseguirte tu propio lugar, para vos y para él."

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?"

"Por supuesto que no. Quiero a Harry acá. Donde pueda cuidarlo también. Pero lo que quiero no es lo que se hace. Es tu ahijado, y vos no eres el que se vuelve loco cada veintiocho días."

Sirius considero lo que se había dicho. "No podemos proteger otro departamento como este. No sin tu conexión sanguínea con James."

Remus apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa y se la cubrió con las manos. "Bueno, estuve pensando mis opciones. Esperaba que tuvieras algunas. Yo sólo tengo una."

"¿Mandar a Harry fuera?"

"No. Pero vos tene las llaves y sabes como funciona el negocio, podes cuidar a Harry. Creo que voy a volver a Hogsmeade."

Sirius se tiró en el sillón. "¿Qué hay en Hogsmeade?"

Remus levanto la cabeza y lo miró. Los ojos de Sirius crecieron enormemente.

"No existe la más mínima probabilidad de que vuelvas a ese chiquero, Lutánito," dijo con urgencia. "No después de todo este tiempo."

"Es la única forma segura."

"No vas a volver ahí!" insistió Sirius.

"No seas ridículo al respecto."

"Sé como eran tus transformaciones, te veía después de eso," continuó Sirius. "Y no pasé dos años aprendiendo cómo ser un Animago para que volvieras a la Casa de los Gritos y pases por eso otra vez."

"Entonces sugerí otra cosa, Sirius, no tengo inconvenientes." Remus miró sus manos. "No es que quiera volver ahí. Merlín sabe que no es así."

Sirius podía contar las noches de luna llena que Remus pasó solo, después de la primera vez que se transformó en Animago, con una sola mano. Una vez, cuando el túnel colapsó cuando todavía estaban en la escuela, y ninguno de ellos excepto Remus pudo llegar a la Casa; otra, después de que terminara la escuela, cuando Sirius estaba en San Mungo con una horrible neumonía mágica. Dos veces cuando estaba viajando, en la búsqueda de Peter, y no pudo llegar a tiempo al departamento con Sirius. Cuatro veces en doce años, en ciento cincuenta lunas llenas.

"No puedes porque no hay," dijo Remus con calma. "Esta bien. El día después de mañana voy a ver a Harry ir a la escuela y Aparecerme en Hosgmeade. Puedo llevarle a Dumbledore una oferta de paz, todavía esta enojado con nosotros... podría haber incluso un juego de Quidditch."

"Y después encerrarte en la Casa y tratar de arrancarte tu propia piel," gruñó Sirius.

"Es mejor la mía que la de Harry," replicó Remus.

Harry no veía porque no podría ir con Sirius a buscar a Lunático dondequiera que se había ido. Lunático había estado fuera por dos días, y Harry lo extrañaba, lo que era raro, porque Lunático era tranquilo y nunca decía mucho, no como Sirius. Lunático era como un perro, Harry había decidido; no lo veías mucho cuando estaba ahí, pero cuando no estaba extrañabas su presencia.

En lugar de eso, se quedo hasta tarde en la casa del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, hasta que Sirius vino a buscarlo. No fue tan mano, Fred y George le enceñaron a abrir cerraduras, y Ron y el compartieron una manzana, y Ginny le tiró pintura encima, lo que era siempre divertido, porque podía ver a la Sra. Weasley limpiarlo mágicamente.

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta, Harry soltó su mochila y corrió inmediatamente a la cocina a buscar a Lunático; cuando vió que no estaba ahí, empujó del camino a Sirius y corrió hacia la habitación.

Las manos de Sirius lo agarraron antes de que pudiera llegar a la cama de Lunático y saltara en ella. Harry le dio un vistazo a Lunático, acostado de costado y sin remera, pero fue suficiente. Había largos rasguños en su pecho, feas heridas que Harry nunca había visto antes. Lunático estaba temblando, sus brazos rodeaban su cuerpo. Había lastimaduras en su cara también, y lo que parecían mordidas en sus manos.

"¿Qué le pasa a Lunático?" le pregunto fuerte mientras Sirius lo cargaba fuera de la habitación. Se movía entre los brazos de Sirius. "¿Qué le pasó? No lo mordiste¿no?"

"Shh, vas a despertarlo," respondió Sirius, sentando a Harry en su propia habitación, y cerrando la puerta. Se sentó. Harry golpeaba el piso con sus pies.

"¿Por qué esta lastimado?" Gritó Harry.

"Harry, es una enfermedad. No hay nada que puedas hacer gritando. Yo no lastimé a Luntático¿esta bien?" dijo Sirius, con una voz tocando el pánico. "Esta bien. Va a estar bien. Va a estar bien por la mañana, espera y verás."

"Esta todo mordido y eso!"

"Parece que es así, lo sé, pero te prometo, Harry, que en la mañana va a estar bien. Confía en mí¿si?" le suplicó Sirius. Harry frunció el ceño.

"¿Seguro?" pregunto finalmente. Sirius asintió.

"Esta a salvo. Sólo esta enfermo, nada más. Lunático... él va a enfermarse a veces. No es tan fuerte como vos y como yo."

Los ojos de Harry lo miraron sorprendido.

"Tienes que entender que a veces no puedes estar con Lunático¿si?"

Harry se sentó en la cama, y se cruzó de piernas, parecía pensativo. Sirius siguió sentado, esperando un signo de aceptación.

"¿Quiere a Rana?" preguntó Harry, levantando la rana de peluche, de una caja casi vacía de juguetes y extendiéndola en dirección de Sirius.

"¿Duele?"

"Sólo cuando esta... sanando. Va a ser rápido. Usualmente no... toma más de un día."

"¿Cuánto más?"

"Unas dos o tres horas. Creo. Jesucristo en stilettos..."

"Estuviste mucho tiempo con Muggles como para adquirir su profanaciones así."

"Ja Ja. Ow."

"¿Puedo hacer algo?"

"Si. Matarme"

"Te dije que era un error."

"Ooooh, o dime que tonto que soy, y eso, Canu."

"Perdón."

"..."

"¿Qué?"

"Harry me vió¿no?"

"Sólo un vistazo. Le dije que era un resfrió mágico."

"Me tendría que haber quedado en la Casa hasta estar totalmente curado. No te tendría que haber dejado Aparecerme de regreso. El mes que viene. El mes que viene."

"No podes hacer esto, no tenes treces años."

"Puedo hacerlo. Argh."

"Te van a quedar cicatrices."

"Sirius, vete y déjame morir en paz."

"Sólo quería dejarte algo. Harry lo manda."

"Voy a sangrar en él."

"Lo vamos a limpiar entonces. Tómalo."

"¿Cuán estúpido me veo?"

"Muy estúpido. ¿Te sientes mejor?"

"...si."

_

* * *

__Notas de la Traductora:_

Volví a la vida después de muuuuuucho tiempo. Entre mis exámenes en la facultad, las fiestas, mis vacaciones en la costa, la destrucción total de mi pc y el problema con la conexión, no pude traducir nada antes. Mil disculpas por la demora, no hay nada de lo que diga que pueda mejorar la situación excepto, prometo un capítulo por semana desde hoy. Y para remendar un poco las cosas. En dos días subo el próximo. ¿Me perdonan?

Capítulo especialmente dedicado a: Maniática Lovegood, Urisk, Loly, HermioneGranger91, Aliena-Wolf, The Angel of the Dreams, Aminaoko, Javi-fernandez y Ginger por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior. Los amo!

Sean amables y dejenme un comentario¿Siiiii? Aunque sea un Howler por la tardanza. P


	6. Capítulo 6

_Disclaimer:_ Nada, absolutamente nada es mío… Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling, a Scholastic y a WB Studios. La historia fue escrita por Sam Starbuck, quien amablemente me dejo traducir su fanfiction. Para leer la versión en inglés pueden ir a:

http/ www. Livejournal. Com / users/ samstoryteller

**Capítulo 6**

En la mañana, Harry se asomó en el cuarto de Remus y Sirius, y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la tenue luz. Sirius estaba acurrucado en su cama, como siempre, pero Remus estaba sentado, con un libro sobre su falda, pilas de fotos y papeles a su alrededor. Levantó la vista y se acercó un dedo a sus labios, haciéndole señas a Harry para que se acercara.

"Buen día Harry," dijo suavemente con voz rasposa. Harry, apretando a Rana – que le había sido devuelto durante la noche, probablemente por Sirius – caminó hacia delante. Lunático lo levantó y lo sentó sobre su regaso, así Harry podía ver lo que estaba haciendo.

Estaba pegando fotografías en un álbum, fotografías mágicas. Harry nunca se cansaba de ver las fotos moverse.

"Esto es para ti," dijo Remus, señalando la pila de fotografías. "Pensé que tenía todas estas fotos y quería que las vieras, Sirius me compró una caja también."

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntó Harry.

"Bueno, ese soy yo," Remus señalo a un pequeño niño que estaba parado sosteniendo una enorme cantidad de libros en lo que parecía ser una librería. "Y esos son Arthur y Molly Weasley cuando tenían mi edad."

Harry le podría haber dicho eso; la pareja estaba rodeada de niños colorados con sweater tejidos de lana.

"Y esto..." Remus pasó la página. "es Hogwarts, donde tu papá y tu mamá, y Sirius y yo fuimos a la escuela. Es a dónde vas a ir vos en unos años."

Harry miro el castillo asombrado, con todas las banderas y las torres a la distancia. Remus pasó a otra página y Harry contuvo la respiración. Su padre y su madre – los reconoció por una vieja y gastada foto que tenía – lo saludaron mientras sostenían un bebé que debería ser él, ocho años atrás.

"Esos son James y Lily, tu mamá y tu papá," dijo Remus innecesariamente. "Tienes aproximadamente tres meses aca..." sonrió cuando el Harry de la foto hacía gárgaras y James lo miraba asombrado. La sonrisa se transformó en una tos momentaria, y Harry notó la piel rosada y nueva en sus manos, donde las marcas de dientes habían estado la noche anterior.

"¿Vas a estar bien?" preguntó. Remus asintió, tocándose la garganta antes de hablar.

"Voy a estar bien, Harry. Mirá, acá esta tu papá..." señaló lo que parecía una foto del cielo: después de unos segundos, Harry vio pasar una escoba, y a un joven que se parecía a él, con unas túnicas brillantes rojas y doradas, sentado en ella. "Excelente jugador de Quidditch, eso era."

"Fred y George me contaron del Quidditch," dijo Harry. "Dijeron que era increíble. La Sra. Weasley no nos va a dejar volar hasta que Ron y yo tengamos nueve."

"Y tiene razón," estuvo de acuerdo Remus.

"¿Podemos ir a ver un partido de Quidditch alguna vez?" preguntó Harry. Remus miró a las fotos un rato antes de responder.

"Tal vez cuando empieces la escuela," dijo finalmente.

"¿La gente no me quiere?" preguntó Harry.

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Nunca puedo ir a ningún lado. Ron puede ir a Diagon Alley, y a los juegos de Quidditch, y eso," dijo Harry. Remus desordenó su ya despeinado cabello.

"Harry, hay cosas que no te puedo explicar ahora," replico Remus. "Bueno... no es mi trabajo. Sirius puede decirte..."

Se escuchó una especie de gruñido de la otra cama. "¿Qué?" preguntó Sirius.

"Volvé a dormir, enorme tonto," Remus dijo amigablemente. Se escuchó otro gruñido y las sábanas se movieron un poco.

"Queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras contento," continuó. Harry volvió su mirada hacia él. "Hay razones por las cuales no podes ir a esos lugares, Harry. Pero no es mi lugar explicarte por qué. Sirius y yo tenemos que responderle a otras personas por tu seguridad."

Harry volteó las hojas del álbum que tenía Remus. "Eso es tonto."

"Parece¿no?"

"¿Quién es ese?" preguntó Harry señalando otra foto. Remus se inclinó hacia delante, y miró por encima de su hombro. Un niño de cabellos oscuros levantó la vista de una serie de pergaminos, se sacó el pelo de los ojos y sonrió encantadoramente. Remus sonrió.

"Ese es Sirius," dijo, haciéndole cosquillas a Harry debajo de las costillas. El niño rió, y saltó de su regazo, corriendo hacia Sirius y saltando sobre sus frazadas. Sirius gritó.

"Rana dice que te levantes!" gritó Harry. Remus observaba mientras Sirius realizaba el ritual de todas las mañanas de controlar los impulsos de estrangular a Harry.

Era muy dulce, realmente.

&&&&&

Desayunaron, por supuesto, luego de que Sirius estuviera de mal humor y de que Sirius y Lunático hablaran en bajito y serio con "voces de adulto" – Lunático decía que no dejaría cicatriz, y Sirius respondía algo molesto que no le gustaba, y Harry a todo esto, entendía que Sirius decía que Lunático iba a enfermarse otra vez. Lunático decía que estaba enfermo desde ya muchos años y que todavía no había muerto, pero después de eso, no dijo nada por el resto del desayuno. Eso parecía haber terminado la discusión, y el resto de la semana pasó sin problemas, excepto por la excitación de Harry por la visita de Ron y de Ginny el sábado.

Llegaron por flú cuando Lunático estaba poniendo el cartel de "abierto" en la puerta de la librería Sandust. Harry quería que Ron lo visitara en la librería – Ron quería ver como los Muggles hacían sus compras – pero los adultos insistieron en que Ginny tenía que venir también.

"¿A dónde quieren in?" preguntó Harry, sentado en las escaleras con Ron, Ginny y Canuto. Ginny le estaba haciendo caricias a Canuto, rascándole el pelo de manera equivocada, pero él solamente le tocaba la mano con la nariz, haciéndola reir.

"¿Ir a una tienda de bromas?" preguntó Ron. Harry negó con la cabeza. "¿Qué tal un negocio de escobas'?"

"Tenemos un local que repara cosas de electricidad," dijo Harry dudoso. "O podemos ir a la tienda de mascotas. Ginny, te quedas acá. Canuto¿vienes?"

El enorme perro negro se levantó y empujó a Ginny adentro. Escucharon a Lunático decir algo en voz baja y a Ginny responder. Entonces salió Canuto, y Harry guió al grupo por la calle.

Ron estaba asombrado porque todos conocían a Harry y a Canuto – especialmente porque más personas recordaban el nombre de Canuto que el de Harry. Estaba impresionado por el negocio de electrónica, especialmente por los televisores; la tienda de mascotas no lo impacto mucho, no tenías los mismos animales que la tienda en el cajellón Diagon. Se rió mucho en el local de fotografías dónde ninguna de las fotos se movían; y se detenía a ver cada vez que un automóvil pasaba.

"Ginny, te compramos un helado," dijo Harry, mientras entraban nuevamente a la librería Sandust.

"Eso fue amable de tu parte, Harry," dijo Lunático. Estaba leyendo un periódico detrás del mostrador; Harry podía decir por las imágenes que se movían que era el Profeta. "Tu papá está en las noticias Ron, dale mis felicitaciones por agarrar al rebelde Teléfono Parlanchín. ¿Qué va a hacer con él?"

"No sé," respondió Ron, dándole un sorbo al helado de Ginny antes de dárselo. "Probablemente desarmarlo. A Papá el encanta desarmar las cosas muggles."

"Si, recuerdo el incidente con el transistor de radio," murmuró Lunático.

"Las quemaduras no dejaron marcas," dijo Ron orgulloso. "No sé como lo hacen los Muggles."

"Lo hacemos bien," dijo Harry.

Ron, Ginny, Lunático y Canuto lo miraron. Él les devolvió la mirada curioso.

"No eres un Muggle, Harry," dijo Ron. "Eres un Mago. Como nosotros."

"¿Lo soy?" le preguntó Harry a Lunático.

"Ya te lo había dicho, Harry," respondió Lunático. "¿No me crees?"

"Bueno, no vivimos como el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley viven. Ella cocina con magia," dijo Harry.

"De todos modos somos magos," respondió Lunático.

"Esta bien," dijo Harry tratando de no seguir con el punto. Lunático lo miró por sobre el periódico mientras Harry llevaba a Ron al cuarto de atrás.

"Son buenísimas estas cosas de los muggles," dijo Ron, mientras tocaba la pava eléctrica con la que Lunático había hecho té. "Papá tiene que venir un día. Le podrías mostrar los elékicos."

"Electrodomésticos," lo corrigió Harry. "Me encantaría ver su Calle Principal."

"¿Qué¿El Callejón Diagon? No es tan impresionante"

"¿En serio?"

"No, es genial," dijo Ron sonriéndo mientras se comía el vaso del helado. "No entiendo por qué no podes ir."

"Yo tampoco."

"No, quiero decir, hay flú y todo. Podemos ir y volver, nadie se daría cuenta."

Harry miró la chimenea en el fondo de la habitación. "No puedo ir a ningún lugar sin Canuto o Lunático," dijo.

"¿Por qué? No creo que Canuto haga mucho, aparte de ladrarle a otro perro," respondió Ron. "Fred y George van al Callejón Diagon todo el tiempo."

"Ellos son grandes."

Ron resopló. "Son tan alto como ellos ya."

Harry lo pensó. Nadie se iba a dar cuenta si él y Ron se iban por cinco minutos; podía escuchar a Lunático hablar con un cliente y a Ginny sentada en la escalera compartiendo su helado con Canuto.

"Podrías ver Flourish y Blotts y volver," dijo Ron. "Sé exactamente como se hace."

"Y otros magos," dijo Harry.

"Podes ver una hechizera."

"Y podría comprar una rana de chocolate."

Ron espero pacientemente. Finalmente, Harry fue hasta la chimenea, agarró el frasco con los polvos flú.

"Vos primero," dijo dándole el frasco. Ron tiró un manojo de polvos en el fuego y se paró dentro.

"Callejón Diagon!" dijo y le sonrió a Harry mientras desaparecía.

"Callejón Dia – Canu!" dijo en pánico, mientras Canuto empujaba la puerta.

El mundo giraba, y Harry por lo menos recordó pegar los codos al cuerpo, pero sabía que algo había ido mal; cuando salió del otro lado se encontró con una tienda sucia, húmeda y aparentemente vacía.

Miró a su alrededor, confundido, y se levantó del piso. Esto no podía ser el Callejón Diagon ¿no?

Escuchó un ruido y se dio vuelta; alguien estaba abriendo la puerta y haciendo sonar una vieja campana. Un pequeño y viejo hombre apareció detrás del mostrador a la izquierda de Harry y caminó hacia el frente del negocio sin ni siquiera mirar en la dirección de Harry.

"Sra. Malfoy, es un placer, un placer," gimoteó, haciendo una reverencia.

La mujer alta que entró tenía un largo cabello rubio casi blanco, y estaba vestida de negro y verde; llevaba un pequeño saco de cuero y estaba seguida por…

Harry se escondió cerca del mostrador y miraba asombrado. Era una cosa pequeña… verde, con enormes orejas como las de un murciélago y ojos saltones, tambaleándose detrás de una enorme pila de paquetes y bolsas. Parecía estar usando una bolsa en la cabeza y una funda de almohada. Harry nunca había visto algo así.

Era conciente de que la pareja estaba hablando, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar a la cosa verde. Ésta miraba a la mujer rubia -- ¿Sra. Malfoy? – sin pestañar. Harry solo volvió en sí cuando escuchó el ruido de unas monedas sobre el vidrio, y vio el dinero cambiar de manos. Ella agradeció al vendedor, agregó algo al saco de cuero y se volteó, saliendo con gracia como de una serpiente.

Había un hombre parado en la entrada, con la mano extendida, abriendo la puerta. Harry vió una cara flaca, pelo largo negro y largos blancos dedos.

"Narcisa," dijo el hombre de la puerta, fríamente.

"Severus," replico ella. "Encantador encontrarte aca. No pensé que tenías permitido venir al Callejón Knockturn."

El hombre se irguió. "Voy a donde me plazca," respondió enojado.

"¿Todavía enseñas en Hogwarts, Severus?" preguntó con un dejo de malicia en su voz. "Estoy sorprendida de que te pagan lo suficiente para hacer algún tipo de compra."

Harry miraba mientras el hombre se hacía a un costado señalando elegantemente la calle. "Te estabas llendo, creo," dijo.

Narcisa Malfoy salió, y el hombre llamado Severus la miraba irse. Después de un minuto, entró en la húmeda tienda y la puerta se cerró nuevamente.

"No requiero de asistencia," le dijo al vendedor. Harry miraba mientras sus manos se movían confiadas sobre los frascos que estaban en la mesa, tomando medidas de eso y de aquello, poniéndolas cuidadosamente dentro de pequeños envases de vidrio que sacaba de sus bolsillos. No se dio cuenta de que el hombre se estaba acercando, y acercando hasta que…

Suspiró asustado y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando la capa del hombre casi toca su brazo. El hombre se volteó, levantando sus cejas sorprendido.

"¿Qué tenemos acá?" dijo con voz baja.

"Estoy perdido," respondió rápidamente Harry.

"Eso es obvio," replico el hombre. "¿Te escapaste, no¿Sabes lo que les pasa a los chicos que son desobedientes con su padres en el Callejón Knockturn?"

Harry tragó saliva. El hombre se agachó para estar frente a él.

"Se los _comen_," dijo suavemente. "O los convierten en ratones. O tal vez los hechizan para que se encojan hasta que…" movió sus manos expresivamente, "… simplemente desaparecen."

Harry deseaba desesperadamente estar con Lunático, o con Canuto, o incluso con su rana.

"Así que, pequeño perdido ratón¿Qué hacemos contigo?" se preguntaba el hombre. Tiró un par de plateadas monedas en el mostrador y guardó los frascos en su bolsillo. Tomó a Harry de un brazo y lo sacó de la tienda, caminando tan rápido que las cortas piernas de Harry a piernas lo seguían.

"¿Quiénes son tus padres" preguntó mientras caminaban por sucias calles llenas de gente.

"Están muertos," respondió Harry.

"¿Con quién viniste al Callejón Knockturn?"

"Estaba tratando de ir al Callejón Diagon – mi amigo está ahí…" dijo Harry, intentando controlar las ganas de llorar. El hombre, frustrado con su paso lento, se detuvo y lo levantó impaciente.

"Por que me molesto," murmuró, mientras llevaba a Harry a una calle grande y mucho más linda.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntó Harry asombrado. El hombre lo miró nuevamente, sorprendido.

"Callejón Diagon. ¿Dónde más¿Nunca viniste antes?" inquirió.

"No," dijo Harry. "No tengo permiso."

"No tenes permiso... entonces ¿qué estas haciendo acá?"

"Me escapé," dijo Harry miserablemente. El hombre se detuvo en un verja, afuera de lo que parecía un pub, lo paró en ella, examinándolo críticamente.

"Me caes mejor por eso," dijo francamente. "¿Quién cuida de ti?"

"Lunático más que nada," dijo Harry pensativo. "Y Sirius."

El hombre se quedó estático.

"¿Sirius Black?" preguntó. Harry se preguntaba que había hecho mal. "¿Cuál es tu nombre, niño?"

"H-harry Potter" replicó Harry nervioso. Los ojos del hombre se clavaron en los suyos.

"Así que sos vos," dijo suavemente, sonriendo de manera algo maliciosa. "Debería haberlo sabido."

Harry estaba por preguntar a qué se refería con eso, pero el hombre lo levantó otra vez, llevándolo adentro.

"Necesito tu flú," le dijo al cantinero, quien abrió para hacerle una pregunta. "No estoy interesado en tener una conversación al respecto, necesito usar su chimenea," repitió.

"HARRY!" gritó alguien. Harry vió a Sirius entre la multitud. Se acercó sin aliento y el también se quedó estático.

Harry podía sentir la tensión en el cuerpo del hombre pálido.

"Snape," dijo Sirius en voz baja, y Harry se asustó por todo el odio que contenía la palabra. "Dámelo."

"Con gusto te lo devuelvo," replicó el hombre, bajando a Harry. Harry corrió hacia Sirius, quien se agachó para abrazarlo.

"Harry, pensé que habías desaparecido para siempre," dijo Sirius abrazando a Harry fuertemente. Harry vió por sobre su hombro a Lunático que se acercaba. "Nunca, nunca vuelvas a hacerme algo así."

"Lo lamento," susurró Harry, pero Sirius seguía hablando, asegurándose que Harry estaba bien, que no estaba herido y que nadie había puesta una mano sobre él o que los dioses se apiadaran mataría a quienes…

"Nadie me lastimo. El señor alto me trajo de vuelta," dijo Harry mientras que Lunático los alcanzaba sin aire.

"Encontré a Ron," dijo sin aliento. "Lo mandé de regreso a la Madriguera."

"Voy a molerlo a golpes," gruñó Sirius. "A él y a cualquiera que te haya hecho daño."

"El hombre alto me salvó," dijo Harry girándo para señalar…

Pero el hombre alto ya se había ido. Harry vió la puerta del frente del pub cerrarse.

"Salgamos de acá," continuó Lunático. "Ahora."

Sirius asintió y levantó a Harry. "Agárrate fuerte," susurró, y Harry se aferró a su cuello mientras entraba en la chimenea. Harry se encontró de vuelta en la habitación del fondo de la librería Sandust; con un ruido fuerte, Lunático apareció junto a ellos. Se acercó a al chimenea y se arrodilló frente al fuego, llamando a Molly. Sirius llevó a Harry fuera de la tienda y lo sentó en uno de los sillones de cuero.

"¿Estás bien Harry?" preguntó. Harry asintió. "¿Nadie te hizo daño?"

"No, te lo dije," dijo Harry, algo petultante. "El hombre alto me encontró en la tienda y él me llevó al bar."

"El hombre alto. ¿Snape?"

"La señora lo llamó Severus."

"¿Señora?"

"Tenía una cosa verde!" dijo Harry. "Tenía orejas grandes y ojos grandes y estaba usando una bolsa!"

Sirius pestaño.

"¿Estas seguro que estas bien, Harry?" preguntó.

"Y cuando la señora se fue y el hombre alto me encontró y me dijo que si no iba con él alguien me iba a convertir en ratón," continuó Harry sin aliento. "Y me preguntó quién era y se enojó y me llevó adentro y después vos y Lunático me encontraron", terminó Harry. Sirius se rascó la cabeza pensativo.

"Severus te encontró. ¿Dónde?"

Harry frunció la cara. "Callejón Knoker," dijo.

"¿Callejón Knockturn?"

"Tal vez"

"¿Severus Snape te encontró en el _Callejón Knockturn_?" demandó saber Sirius.

"No quería ir ahí!" dijo Harry, llorando. Sirius lo miró un segundo confuso antes de abrazarlo. Harry sintiéndose tonto lloriqueó en el hombro de Sirius, escuchando a las tranquilas palabras de que estaba todo bien, que no estaba enojado con Harry, Harry estaba cansado, él lo entendía.

"Yo quería ver como era el Callejón Diagon," murmuró Harry, después de un rato. Sirius se sentó, limpiando las lágrimas de las mejillas de Harry con su pulgar. "Ron dijo que era lo mejor y yo quería verla."

Lunático salió de la habitación, parecía cansado, su cara tenía una tonalidad de gris.

"Hablé con Molly," dijo sentándose en otro sillón. "Ella dice que Ron y Ginny están en casa sanos y salvos, aunque por lo que parecía Ron sólo esta a salvo del mundo en general, pero no del enojo de su madre."

"No es su culpa," protestó Harry. Lunático se reclinó, cerrando los ojos.

"No," dijo en suavemente. "Es mía."

"Nuestra," lo corrigió Sirius. Remus negó con la cabeza.

"Mi idea, Sirius, mi responsabilidad, vos estabas ocupado con Ginny," dijo. "No tengo energías para discutir ahora, así que si puedo tener mi ataque al corazón en paz…"

Sirius sonrió, y Harry arriesgó una húmeda sonrisa. "¿Estás bien, Lunático?" preguntó Sirius.

"Estoy bien. ¿Cómo esta Harry?"

"Yo también estoy bien," acotó Harry. "Ya se lo dije."

"¿Adivina quién trajo a Harry de regreso al Caldero Chorreante?" preguntó Sirius, la sonrisa desapareciendo de su cara. "Severus el maldito Snape."

Remus abrió los ojos. "¿Severus¿Cómo...?"

"Harry terminó en el Callejón Knockturn. Dice que Snape lo encontró y lo trajo de vuelta."

"¿Dando vueltas por el Callejón Knockturn, no? Recuérdame sorprenderme," murmuró Remus. "¿Qué te dijo, Harry?"

Harry miró a uno y a otro. "Me preguntó quién era y me cuidó y eso. Dijo que los niños en el Callejón Knockturn son convertidos en ratones."

"Demente," anunció Sirius. "Absolutamente desquiciado, ese."

"Encontró a Harry," respondió Remus. "Y nos lo trajo de vuelta."

"Probablemente lo quería vender al mejor postor," gruñó por lo bajo Sirius.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Notas de la Traductora: _

Sé que pasaron siglos desde la última actualización, pero sepan que voy a seguir traduciendo. El problema es que decidió eliminar mi traducción de Draco Dormiens porque no estaba escrito por mi, estuve taaan enojada que casi dejo todos los fics a medio hacer. Yo pedí autorización para traducirlos y los autores me las dieron, en todos los capítulos digo que no soy la autora original que solamente los traduzco... Sigh. Pero no, alguien no entendió y decidió eliminar mi traducción. Espero que no ocurra lo mismo con Stealing Harry. Pero nunca se sabe... Voy a estar subiendo los capítulos al Livejournal (ver homepage) si les interesa y quieren molestarme ahí.

Gracias a blackspirit, the angel of the dreams, Ginger, javi-fernandez, Claudia, amynaoko, Hermionegranger91, K-Katherine Black, Amazona Verde y Askarsha por sus reviews. Mil perdones y espero que sigan leyendo el fic.

Manden todos los howlers que quieran! Los merezco! O sean amables, como les parezca.

Besos, Asphodel


End file.
